


Fem!Haikyuu One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Aromantic, Coffee Shops, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Firefighters, Fluff, Genderbent Haikyuu, Haikyuu boys as girls, Homophobia, Kissing, Modeling, Multi, New Years, Platonic Life Partners, Polyamory, Puppies, Rebels, Rule 63, Tutoring, common haikyuu ships basically, really gay, smexy bods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of short stories for Fem!Haikyuu!! ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough genderbent stories in Haikyuu, so i decided to try and provide. Enjoy ^^ (First up is Tsukkiyama)

Weekends were the days Tsukishima spent time with her girlfriend, when she wasn’t being harassed by the idiot duo, didn’t have to practice, and she could be alone with Yamaguchi. Weekends were the days when Tsukishima let herself relax in the company of the only person she trusted more than herself.  
Whether is was raining, sunny, cold, hot, or somewhere in between, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always tried to make time for one another. It was an unspoken rule shared since childhood that they strived to keep going.  
It wasn’t a particularly important or busy day filled with plans, and if anything, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were feeling pretty lazy. So they wandered around town, flirting and flipping the ends of each other’s skirts playfully, following impulses without second-thoughts.  
“Tsukki, let’s go in there,” Yamaguchi implored, pointing at a store with puppies and kittens pawing at the front windows, decorative paw print covering it’s sign. Tsukishima shrugged, pulling her hair out from under the band of her headphones, before intertwining her fingers with Yamaguchi’s fidgeting ones.  
“Sounds good to me,” she smirked to herself at Yamaguchi’s flustered face. “But we can’t buy any of the animals.”  
“Awh, but Tsukki! It could be like our kid!” Her eyes crinkled,the smile she wore compulsing Tsukishima to smile back, just as brightly.  
“We could name it after a dinosaur,” she suggested, uttering a almost silent ‘thank you’ as an exiting couple opens the door for her and Yamaguchi. “They’d be the best behaved kid in their class.”  
“Grow up to play volleyball and be much better than their mother’s ever were,” Yamaguchi giggled, brushing hair away from her face absently.  
The pet shop smells of the bedding they line the bottom of enclosures with and stale food. The sound of squawking birds, mewling cats, and whining dogs fill the air, all of them begging for the buyers attention. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ignore them for the moment, strolling along the aisles, joking around with the plastic squeaky toys, and ogling the brightly colored fish zooming around their tanks.  
Tsukishima starts at Yamaguchi’s squeal. “Tsukki, look,” she cries, darting away to press her hands to the glass of a cage. “Puppies!”  
They’re smaller than the rest of the animals, and have a sign taped their glass saying in bold print, ‘Not for Sale’. Yamaguchi ignored it, reaching in and letting out a high-pitched noise as they waddled over on unsteady legs and began to fight for her attention.  
“Awh, Tsukki!” She stroked a golden spotted puppy, before her attention was snatched away by a black and brown one. “Come pet them with me!”  
“I don’t wanna get fur all over my sweater,” Tsukishima complained, but she rolled up her sleeves and reached down to lightly pat the a small silver and black one. She had to admit, they were incredibly cute. Even if a few of them nips at her fingers and knuckles.  
“I wish they were up for adoption,” Yamaguchi pouted.  
“Your landlord doesn’t allow pets in your apartments, doesn’t he?” Tsukishima asked, dragging her back to reality.  
“Yeah, but still!” Yamaguchi laughed as one puppy in particular insistently moved forward to receive attention. Tsukishima smiled- her girlfriend was too fucking cute, okay?- and broke the moment by adding, “We can always come back to see them. How about we go see the rabbits now?”  
“Okay Tsukki!”  
They ended up petting almost every animal in the shop before leaving, hoodie and sweater sleeves covered in fur.

“Okay, where to next Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, tentatively sliding her hand together with Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima squeezed her hand back, already having a place in mind.  
“The music store,” Kei insisted. There might be new albums out, or headphones she could buy for Yamaguchi, Akiteru, or herself. Never hurt to have a spare.  
Yamaguchi nodded absently, tugging Tsukishima along after her to the nearest Music shop. The inside was cleaner than the pet shop, and smelled more like Windex than kibble. White wall with colorful and captivating posters drew them in completely. Wandering up and down the shelves laid out neatly with phones, laptops, and other devices, they finally found the stand holding up all the newest and available music albums out. They all seemed interesting at first, but nothing really caught Tsukishima’s eye.  
“Let’s get out of here, there’s nothing here.” Tsukishima caught hold of Yamaguchi’s hand again, tugging her towards the entrance.  
“Wait, Tsukki! I wanted buy something,” she quickly intervened, letting go of Tsukishima’s hand and heading to one of the stands. Skirt fluttering from sudden movements, she searched hectically before grabbed something, then hurrying back to Tsukishima. Opening her palm, she revealed a small stegosaurus phone charm, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I saw it, and thought you’d like it,” she confessed. “Not trying to pressure you into buying it or anything, I can always put it back-”  
Tsukishima closed one of her hands around the palm holding the phone charm, and used the other to caress her girlfriend’s speckled cheek while she kissed her.  
It probably lasted longer than it should’ve in public, but Tsukishima pretended the scolding eyes of the elderly woman passing by wasn’t there. Only until she had enough did she push away, opening her eyes to look at Yamaguchi.  
“I’ll keep it,” she smirked, slipping Yamaguchi enough money for the charm. Red faced, Yamaguchi went to the register to buy it, joining Tsukki after giving her the charm and hiding her face in her hands.

“Just great,” Tsukishima griped, peeking out from underneath the bus stop. The rain wasn’t pouring hard enough to obscure their sight, but it’d be a pain to get home in. The bus didn’t even go near Tsukishima’s place according to the travel plan, and they didn’t have any other options.  
“The weather forecast didn’t say anything about a storm,” she complained quietly. It was only pure luck that she and Yamaguchi had been near the bus stop in the first place, the sudden downpour nearly soaking them. They had been about to stop by a Mcdonald's, grab some fries and head back to Tsukishima’s house to relax. So much for that.  
Tsukishima was about to ask if Yamaguchi was alright, only to hear the sound of zipping from behind her. Turning back, she watched confused Yamaguchi taking off her hoodie and putting it on the bench under the awning they were seeking refuge in, placing her phone and keys inside the pocket.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Going out to play in the rain,” Yamaguchi said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Slipping off her shoes and socks, she ran out into the pouring droplets, letting out a little whoop of joy. Already soaking wet, but smiling as bright as the summer sun, she turned back and shouted, “C’mon Tsukki, join me!”  
“You’re going to catch a cold,” Tsukishima protested. “Come back!”  
“Not unless you come and get me!” Yamaguchi’s smile turned mischievous,and she knew she had Tsukishima beat. Tsukishima pursed her lips, before taking her headphones and phone and hiding them in Yamaguchi’s hoodie flap. Sliding off her shoes and socks too, she jumped out into the rain, her hair plastered to her head and shoulders within seconds. Yamaguchi squealed as she gave chase, running around a tree to evade Tsukishima and laughing as she nearly slipped onto her ass.  
They chased each other around for a good fifteen minutes, splashing and acting like children instead of high school students. Not like it mattered to them. They only stopped when they were exhausted, laying on the ground in front of the bench soaking wet and lying opposite of each other with their heads parallel and their hair tangling together.  
Breathing heavy and still laughing quiet, Yamaguchi tapped her girlfriend's cheek, stealing the opportunity when she turned towards her to share a kiss. It was sweet and lasted only a second.  
“Thanks Tsukki,” she grinned, and Tsukishima wished she could hide the obvious red on her face.  
“No problem,” she huffed, turning away as Yamaguchi laughed at her embarrassment. They lay in silence- well, as silent as two girls trying to catch their breath could get- until Tsukishima cleared her throat.  
“So, it’s probably too rainy for you to go back home- hey it’s almost night time anyways. Why don’t you just come back to my house?” Frowning at her smudged glasses, she pulled them off to wipe them clean before continuing, “I could probably convince my mom to make some shortcake and if she doesn’t we could always do it ourselves.”  
Putting her glasses back on, she was not prepared for the smile Yamaguchi was giving her.  
“Yeah, sure,” she said, reaching up with her hand until Tsukishima slid her into it. “That sounds like fun.”

~~They did end up catching a cold later when they did finally get to Tsukishima’s house. ~~~~~~


	2. Chapter two: Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Asanoya fluff (most of the earlier chapters will be fluff) and playing with each others hair.

“Um, Noya?”

“Hold still!” Noya reprimanded, putting one hand on Asahi’s shoulder to hold her still. She went back to pulling her fingers through Asahi’s hair, gently pulling out some of the tangles.

“You have surprisingly thick hair,” she commented. Self-consciously, Asahi tugged on a loose strand near the front of her face.

“Is that… bad?”

“No! No, of course not! It’s really soft too- I bet you don’t even need a pillow to sleep on,” Noya interjected quickly, piling all of it on top of Asahi’s head.

“Thanks…” Asahi could feel her face burn, and lamely attempted to cover her cheeks with a hand. “Your hair is pretty soft too. When it’s not styled…”

Noya brightened at that, withdrawing her hands from her girlfriend’s hair to wrap them around Asahi’s waist. “Thanks babe,” she cooed, grinning at the bright red on Asahi’s face.

Normally on their free days, they spent them out at the park or just doing something to keep Noya’s energy levels in check. But this was one of those rare days when Noya just wanted to lay around and do nothing. Mostly.

“Hey! Let’s go and buy some Garigari-kun popsicles!” She suddenly burst out, sitting up abruptly and nearly knocking Asahi off her own bed. Asahi sighed, smiling nonetheless.

“Sure.”

 

“Ugh, the wait it way too long!” Noya complained, face-planting into Asahi’s back with a drawn out groan. Asahi hummed in response, looking down the line. There were only five or more people, but they each had a lot more items than just two popsicles.

Sighing, Asahi turned back and offered, “We could always go and buy them some place else?”

“No other place is close enough,” Noya huffed, tightening her arms around Asahi’s waist. “Plus the ones at this store are better quality.”

“They all come from the same place, they all are the same quality.”

“Lies!” Noya snorted. She then asked suddenly, much calmed than before, “Can I mess with your hair while we wait?”

“Yeah, of course.” Pulling her hair out of its regular bun, she hunched down a little and gave Noya easier access to her hair.

At first she just twisted the strands around her fingers, fluffing up her hair. Then she began to makes braids, starting off with just one them somehow getting four and tying them all up into one bun. She kept at it, taking advantage of Asahi’s longer hair until it was time for them to pay for their snacks.

“Thanks for that by the way,” Noya said after eating her popsicle whole. Asahi shrugged, holding her popsicle while trying to tie her hair up again.

“Not a problem. It’s fun having your hair played with.” Finally getting the chance to eat the rest of her popsicle, between bites she asked, “So, do you want to go back? Or do you have anything else planned?”

Noya paused for a minute, then shrugged and took Asahi’s free hand. “I’m good for today. What about you?”

 

“Let’s go back,” Asahi decided, finishing her popsicle and putting it in a nearby trashcan. “Now I get to mess with your hair.”

“If you can even do anything with it,” Noya remarked, pulling at her blonde streak. “All I can seem to do is spike it.”

Asahi shrugged, smiling. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was really short. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter three: Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go to the swimming pool. Enjoy~!

“Akaashi! Watch this!”

Akaashi took a step back as Bokuto back-flipped into the pool, narrowly missing getting splashed by the spray that went up. Sighing and crouching near the side of the pool, she waited for Bokuto to resurface before scolding, “You should be more careful. You could’ve gotten someone wet.”

“Well, why are they at the pool if they don’t want to get wet?” Bokuto countered, swimming over and resting her arms on the poolside.

“Fair point,” Akaashi shrugged. “But still, at least look out before diving.” Affectionately, she reached over to run a hand through Bokuto’s hair before standing up again. “I’m going to buy something to eat, you want anything?”

“If they have any ice cream, can you get me some?” Bokuto implored, staring up at Akaashi with wide gold eyes.

“Any particular flavor?”

“Watermelon and Peach!”

“Alright. See you in a bit, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called over her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her one-piece while heading over to the line outside the ice cream booth set up near the public pool. It’d be fine, as long as they didn’t eat them in the pool.

It was a pretty nice summer day, and for once Bokuto wanted to do more than practice volleyball in her spare time, so they went to the swimming pool. While Bokuto spent her time swimming and playing with the children there, Akaashi spent most of it watching and relaxing, sometimes joining Bokuto in rowdy games or diving in the deep end.

After purchasing the ice cream- getting green tea for herself- Akaashi headed back, looking around to call Bokuto out of the pool to eat.

And becoming mildly ticked off when she finally found her girlfriend.

Akaashi knew that her girlfriend was more… physically blessed when it came to being attractive, and that she had the tendency of acting a bit ditzy and not thinking. Those characteristics often attracted the wrong crowd.

Such as now, where Bokuto was sitting near the pools edge, laughing with a duo of boys. Bokuto didn’t notice when they’d take subtle look-overs, laughing at whatever she said and brush against her.

Knowing they’d probably act even more like perverts with Bokuto eating ice cream, Akaashi took the best route of action she possibly could.

“Hey, do you like dragons?”

“Hell yeah! Why?”

“Because I’m gonna be-”

With a probably over exaggerated fall, Akaashi _‘tripped’ _and landed with both ice cream cones in the boy’s hair.__

__“Oops,” Akaashi said in a voice that was probably not as apologetic as someone else in her situation might sound._ _

__“Babe~! Are you okay?” Bokuto instantly left to poolside to help Akaashi up, grabbing her by her arms and checking her over for scraps. Akaashi gave her a gentle smile before nodding._ _

__“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. Just tripped,” she assured. Over Bokuto’s shoulder she sent the two guys an ice cold glare. They backed away, one sent her a dirty look as they went off to the showers to wash off their hair._ _

__“Did you buy the ice cream with your own money?” Bokuto asked._ _

__“Yes. Why?”_ _

__“Well now I have to buy you ice cream with my money! Come on, I’m tired of swimming anyways!” Bokuto grasped Akaashi’s hand and heading off to where they left their towels, tucked under a picnic table._ _

__After thoroughly drying off and putting t-shirts and shorts over their swimsuits, they went off hand-in-hand to go buy more ice cream._ _

__“Hey, Akaashi?”_ _

__“Yes, Bokuto-san?”_ _

__Pausing, Bokuto left go of Akaashi’s hand to cup her cheeks and give her a quick kiss on the nose. “Thanks for taking me out today, baby.”_ _

__Trying to hide her flustered face, Akaashi mumbled, “Don’t just do that. There are people, Bokuto-san.”_ _

__“Okay, babe,” Bokuto cooed in a sing-song voice. Taking Akaashi’s hand once again, they purchased more ice cream without any interruptions and went back home to enjoy it._ _


	4. Chapter four: Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kyouhaba are theatre kids, Kyoutani does makeup and Yahaba is an actor.

“Kyou-chan~! I’m ready for my close up,” Yahaba quipped, leaning dramatically against the doorframe leading to her dressing room. Kyoutani gave her an unamused look before ducking under her outstretched arm to get into the room.

“Sit down, pretty girl. You’re not the only one who needs their makeup done,” Kyoutani barked, setting her stage makeup kit down on the vanity before sitting in a stool next to the chair. Yahaba blew a raspberry before taking a seat in the chair and leaning forward.

“You’re so mean, I was just joking,” Yahaba pouted, before closing her eyes to let Kyoutani apply foundation and concealer. The few minutes it took to full coat her face was spent in silence, and Yahaba let her thoughts wander.

Kyoutani tended to give off the whole aura of being able to snap twenty of your bones in two seconds without hesitation, but she was surprisingly gentle when applying makeup. When rubbing the foundation and concealer in, or swiping away excess she always seemed to ghost over the skin. After finishing that, she added a layer of blush around her face.

Yahaba wondered briefly if Kyoutani was this gentle to everyone she did make up for.

“How’s school?” Kyoutani asked suddenly, the phantom of her thumb holding Yahaba’s left eyelid down while she got out her eyeshadow palette. She started applying a nice shade of royal purple.

“It’s good. Why so curious?” Yahaba asked, looking at Kyoutani with her free eye. Kyoutani turned bright red, looking away hurriedly.

“I can’t ask you anything?” She spluttered defensively. Yahaba raised a brow, but let it slide as Kyoutani went back to work without talking. It wasn’t until after she moved onto the right eyelid, she muttered quietly, “Sorry for snapping.”

“I wouldn’t consider that a snap, but thank you for apologizing I guess.”

“Yeah…”

Relapsing into silence, Yahaba stared at the back of her lids as Kyoutani did her eyeliner, occasionally adjusting one wing or the other. Finally her socially-awkward girlfriend cleared her throat and asked, “So… do you want to go out for ramen sometime?”

Yahaba opened one eye, and stared inquiringly at Kyoutani’s flustered face before breaking out into a smug smirk. “Kyou-chan, are you asking me on a date?”

“What!? No!”

“No need to be so insistent,” Yahaba drawled, smirk widening at Kyoutani’s reddening face. “It took you long enough. How long have we been dating? How long were you gonna wait-”

Yahaba was cut off by Kyoutani giving her a silencing kiss, breaking away after Yahaba finally relaxed. Pulling out her lipstick as if nothing happened- although her blushing face said otherwise- Kyoutani went back to business. “That a yes or a no?”

“Y-yeah,” Yahaba answered, hoping her blush wasn’t visible through the makeup and sitting back in a daze. After finishing the lipstick and lip liner in record time, Kyoutani packed up and muttered, “Get dressed. Is Friday good?”

“Yeah. O-of course, yeah sure!”

“See you after the show,” Kyoutani mumbled, giving Yahaba an awkward hug, she hurried out, leaving Yahaba to calm her herself.

_‘God what a nerd.’ ___


	5. Chapter five: Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and write longer this time, sorry for all of the others being short. I wasn't happy with the last chapter i made, so i'll try to make this one a lot better! This is basically an arranged marriage au where Yaku has to marry Lev's sister (brother in here, named Alex). Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter seem like it wasn't in japan, so i used their first names. Enjoy.

Morisuke never doubted that, one day, she’d end up marrying someone she possibly didn’t like. After all, being princess to a kingdom tended to come with the responsibility of doing things no matter what she wanted. So, when her schedule manager came in and told her about meeting her new future husband for lunch, she simply nodded and went back to eating her toast. Not like she could throw a fit in the middle of breakfast.

But she did let out a few _’angsty teenager’ _sighs in the comfort of her room, her only company the too-serious bodyguards outside her door and her two cats wrestling each other. Flopping onto her bed, she decided to just wallow in self pity for half an hour before forcing herself to dress nice for Prince Alix Haiba. What a wonderful way for her to spend her Saturday.__

__

__Dressing nice turned out to be one of the best decisions in her life. Alix Haiba turned out to be- how does one say this lightly…_ _

__Very fucking _hot _.___ _

____He was tall and lanky, not overly muscular, with light hair. He even had heterochromia, one blue eye and one brown eye._ _ _ _

____His sister was pretty cute, but she became a thorn in Morisuke’s side with her first sentence: _“Wow! I didn’t know you were this short, Princess!” _____ _ _

______After that Morisuke elected to ignore her and converse mostly with her brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, do you enjoy any sports?” Morisuke asked as casually as she could, although she couldn’t stop staring at Alix’s face. Taking sips of her tea didn’t help, her eyes just drew back up to his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh! Yes! I used to play Lacrosse and Polo! It was really fun!” Smiling, he took a sip of tea before inquiring,“What about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I used to play volleyball when I was younger.” God, no one should be that pretty when smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My sister plays volleyball,” he interjected suddenly with a great burst of enthusiasm. “Don’t you, Lyovochka?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned to where his sister was supposed to have been sitting, but instead found an empty seat. Lev had wandered away, and instead was engrossed in playing with one of Morisuke’s cats._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh? Oh, volleyball? Yeah! I’m the ace of my team!” Lev announced proudly. Alix chuckled in response to that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not ace yet, Lev. Bring the cat over here and sit back down! What’s it’s name?” Alix asked, pointing to the cat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kenma,” Morisuke responded, frowning lightly at how Lev picked him up. Kenma’s face matched her own, and he let out a small protesting mew as he hung from his armpits in Lev’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, Kenma’s a cute name!” Lev gushed, sitting down and setting Kenma down in her lap to pet him. Kenma curled up, but didn’t purr as Lev stroked his back. At least he wasn’t scratching the Princess’ arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Unfortunately._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s your position on your team?” Alix asked, reaching over to pat Kenma’s head softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was the Libero. But I quit when I reached high school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What!?” Lev gasped, stopping mid-stroke. Kenma took the chance to scamper off, probably in search of his litter-mate._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t have enough time for other responsibilities, so I made time,” Morisuke shrugged. Her volleyball years had been the best of her life, but that was the past now. She had other things now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Other, _boring _things to do.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s so sad,” Lev pouted. Reaching across the table suddenly, she took Morisuke’s hand while she was distracted and announced, “Morisuke Yaku, I vow to get you back into volleyball!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Morisuke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she didn’t like this girl, she had to make peace. After all, she would be marrying her brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Have fun attempting that,” she replied dryly, pulling her hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a dispute between the royal advisors for the Yaku’s and Haiba’s, they concluded to have the wedding at the Yaku Castle. The agreement entailed that Alix Haiba would stay over at the castle the entirety of the time until the day after the wedding, which was a major score for Morisuke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But, with Alix’s staying, came Lev wanting to come along and being granted permission to come from the actual King and Queen of the Yaku castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The traitors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At her first day at the castle, Morisuke was already convinced that Lev didn’t even come for her brother, but to pester her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“C’mon, Morisuke! It’s time to go!” Lev announced, leaning over her bed to shout in Morisuke’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Go do _what _?” Morisuke snapped, glaring up at Lev’s vibrant green eyes. She managed to feign feeling unwell to not have to greet her yesterday- although she missed the chance to see Alix- but she couldn’t seem to escape this girl.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Play volleyball of course!” Lev insisted, holding one up. That at least would explain her appearance; her hair tied up in a ponytail that trailed to her neck, a pair of red shorts and a black t-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Glaring spitefully, Morisuke covered her head with her pillow and growled, “Go play by yourself. How did you get in here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The guards, of course! They just let me in!” Lev’s response was way too cheerful this early in the morning. Especially considering she just barged in without Morisuke’s permission and insisted she go play with her without asking if she’d like to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________God, she was unbearable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Morisuke, please play with me? Alix tries to, but he’s not really good at it, and I’m _really _bored. Just this once?” Lev implored, holding the volleyball tighter and giving Yaku a pleading look.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lev looked incredibly innocent, like Kuroo when Morisuke gets Mackerel for Dinner and he’s hiding under the table. So Yaku sighed, completely removed her pillow from her head and got up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Only one round!” She hissed, heading over to her dresser while Lev cheered loudly, lifting the ball enthusiastically into the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I promise you won’t regret it, Morisuke!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Morisuke regretted it to the fullest extent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m so sore and sweaty,” she complained, lying back on one of the many benches scattered around the courtyard. She already had a few bruises appearing scattered along her knees and elbows from diving for balls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That means you did good!” Lev insisted, from her spot on the ground, sweating just as much as Morisuke. Lifting herself up onto her elbows, she smiled and asked, “Did you have fun?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Morisuke pouted, turning away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s go back inside and clean up. Lunch is soon and we’d probably better not show up sweaty and smelly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright!” Lev jumped to her feet, and with one hand held the volleyball while using the other to drag Morisuke along behind her. “Hey, Morisuke, is Kenma your only pet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No. We have another cat named Kuroo, Kenma’s littermate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cool! Where can I find them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Morisuke gave Lev a weird look, then answered, “If you really wanna find him, just lay out some mackerel. He’ll come running.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, okay. Thanks Morisuke!” Lev’s grin faltered, and she stopped tugging Morisuke when they reached where their paths forked off into different directions. Morisuke was about to head to her room, but Lev didn’t let go of her sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey… you did have fun, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“... _Maybe _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lev’s grin was back at full force. “Great! See you at dinner, Morisuke!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________For once her life, Lev didn’t seem _as _annoying as she normally was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Morisuke had just gotten out of the bathroom, ready for bed with brushed teeth and dressed in pajamas. She was ready to go to bed, and get some much needed sleep after having to deal with Lev pestering her for most of the week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She wasn’t ready for Lev- also pajama clad- sitting on her bed with a plate of chopped up mackerel and a flashlight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hi Morisuke!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Get out,” Morisuke demanded, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in her soon to be sister-in-law’s face. Lev let out a startled noise, nearly falling on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That was mean! I need your help, Morisuke!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why do you need _my help _specifically?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Because, you’re Kuroo’s owner and he might come if he smells you along with the mackerel!” Lev insisted, holding up the plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Morisuke took a second to process that Lev wanted her help finding her cat- whom she happened to have more of a love-hate relationship with- and had actually prepared food in hopes of catching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lev was dedicated when it came to everything it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m only staying out there for five minutes and no more than five!” Morisuke insisted, picking up the mackerel plate and exiting the room with Lev on her heels- but not before glaring at the bodyguards who gave her smug smiles while one whispered ‘Have fun’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How long do you plan on sitting out here waiting?” Morisuke asked, twisting a finger in the shorts of her pajamas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Until I pet Kuroo, I’m not moving!” Lev announced valiantly, keeping her flashlight fixed on the plate of mackerel stuck out in the open. Morisuke frowned, flicking Lev’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He probably won’t come out. He likes to run around a lot in the day, so he might as well be sleeping like a log wherever he sleeps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Not moving!” Lev insisted childishly, a grim look of determination crossing over her face. Morisuke sighed, staying seated as well. It’s not like she wanted to be here all night, she just wanted to see how far Lev’s determination went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Tell me about Kuroo and Kenma,” Lev begged, using the face that made Morisuke play volleyball with her. “Where did you buy them? When did you buy them? Everything!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Morisuke rolled her eyes at Lev, but thought back to when Kuroo and Kenma were just kittens. Stumbling on unsteady legs and never leaving each other or Morisuke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We didn’t buy them,” she clarified, shifting into a more comfortable position. “I found them, when I was in the garden. It had just begun raining and I was trying to find my volleyball, and it had rolled into where they had been abandoned. Never squished poor Kenma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Aw, poor kitty!” Lev whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, he’s okay now,” Morisuke assured. “I tucked them under my shirt, grabbed my ball, and went back inside. They didn’t notice they were there until Kuroo popped his head out of my shirt collar!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lev smiled, leaving the plate of fish forgotten as she paid attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“After that, I threw a fit until I could keep them both, and made sure to take good care of them. I’m still in charge of changing their litter to this day,” Morisuke finished while wrinkling her nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What’s their personalities?” Lev asked, insisting for more cat stories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, Kenma’s reserved. Very smart and shy, he’s always around but only comes out if Kuroo’s there or he trusts you. Kuroo? He’s a little bitch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lev gasped. “Morisuke! Watch your language,” she giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What? It’s true, he’s a little bastard. He’ll steal your food if you don’t watch out, and he antagonizes Kenma until he plays with him. But they still hang out together, and never leave each other long. They’re the trouble-making duo around the castle,” Morisuke finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sounds like me and Alix,” Lev sighed, leaning a cheek on her hand. “We used to cause a lot of trouble when we were younger!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You? A trouble-maker? _No _,” Morisuke drawled, laughing at Lev’s indignant squawk.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s true!” She protested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Before Morisuke could give her a witty retort, the sound of the plate shifting caught both of their attention. Snapping their necks to turn their attention back to the plate, they saw Kenma gulp down a slice of Mackerel before staring back at them with wide amber eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Kenma, that’s for Kuroo!” Lev complained, pouting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kenma mewed in response, padding over and curling up between the two girls. Yaku scratched gently behind his ear while Lev cooed and stroked the calico’s back. Without missing a beat, Lev asked, “Tell me about you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Me?” Morisuke asked incredulously. “What’s so interesting about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well, we’re about to be family soon! And you’re interesting! And cute!” Lev gushed all at once, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she smiled. “Why _wouldn’t _I want to learn about you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Morisuke cursed under her breath, sure her face was as red as Lev’s volleyball shorts. “Well… my favorite color is turquoise, I like stir-fried vegetables, and- well that’s about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lev was silent, before insisting again, “Tell me about your childhood!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Morisuke laughed, and started up again. “Well, when I was ten…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Morisuke woke up with a kink in her neck and Lev Haiba’s cheek resting on her head. Blinking wearily, she realized they spent the entire night talking and not actually finding Kuroo- the sneaky asshole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Looking around crossly, Morisuke found one of the few windows down the hall was filtering light in, too bright to just be dawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Flicking Lev’s forehead again, she hissed, “Hey, wake up. We have to get ready for Lunch- or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lev mumbled something, before burrowing her face in the junction between Morisuke’s neck and shoulder. “Too early. Sleep~.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Lev-!” Morisuke hissed, groaning. She was too tired to deal with this right now, but Lev wasn’t moving. Although she would’ve smacked her, had this been any other day, Morisuke just didn’t feel up to it today. Lev looked peaceful, and she wasn’t hurting anything. Other than Morisuke’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kenma looked at her, amused from his spot curled up behind Morisuke’s knees. Sticking her tongue out at her cat, she looked toward the mackerel plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Only to witness a smug Kuroo swishing his tail as he licked the plate clean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Fucking cat!” Morisuke screeched, jumping up and ignoring Lev’s cry of alarm as she chased after Kuroo. Lev gave chase too, still way too intent on petting Kuroo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She didn’t know when, but at some point during the Haiba stay, she grew to like Lev. Maybe a little more than she was supposed to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When she was supposed to be watching Alix play a game of Polo with a few of the local teams, she found herself watching Lev cheer enthusiastically, some in another broken language her brother had been teaching her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Instead of cheering along, she stared at Lev’s face, the slope of her nose, curve of her cheeks, and how piercing her eyes were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When Lev turned suddenly, Morisuke rushed to pretend she had been enraptured in watching the horses canter across the field, and not her Fiancée’s sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maybe she liked Lev a lot more than she was supposed to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Somehow, after almost a full month of begging, Lev roped Morisuke into another volleyball game in the courtyard. She bribed her by offering to teach her a few tricks her elders had taught her, and even though Morisuke wasn’t sure if Lev could teach anyone, she decided to humor anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It turns out Lev makes an awful teacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How are you going to teach me if you can’t leave Kuroo alone?” Morisuke called over her shoulder from where she was practicing receives against a wall, startling Lev from where she was absently squeezing Kuroo’s paws while he laid in her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m just having fun! Kuroo likes it, don’t you sweetie?” Lev cooed at the black cat, who in response mewed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You probably couldn’t teach anything,” Morisuke snorted, catching the ball instead of receiving and going to join Lev on the bench. Kenma took the chance to jump up and press himself against Morisuke’s stomach, purring as she pet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hey, Morisuke? I have a question,” Lev said, very serious all of the sudden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yeah? What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why have you been spending all of your time with me? I mean, you do spend time with Alix, and the planners for the wedding, but whenever you have free time, we always spend it together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Morisuke was silent for a moment. _Too early to deal with this, _she complained mentally before trying to lighten the mood. “Well, you do pester me to spend time with you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“... I mean,” Morisuke rushed, hating the sad look Lev got. “It’s not like I don’t want to spend time with you. I like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lev made a face. “Like me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes.” Morisuke hesisted. She wanted to confide in someone, and there was no one else for her to do so with but Lev. “Probably a lot more than I should, if I’m being honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lev stopped dropped Kuroo’s paws, who in response let out a offended mew before rubbing his head against Lev’s hand. “What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I think…” Now or never. “I like you, like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lev stared at her. Then in a panicked voice, she whined, “Morisuke, I know I’m a bit dumb you’re gonna have to explain a bit clearer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Morisuke stared, then burst out laughing. Ignoring Lev’s panic, Morisuke placed her hands on either sides of her face and pressed their foreheads together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What I’m saying,” Morisuke tittered after clearing her throat. “Is that if you wanted to date, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh. _Oh _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yeah, _oh _.” Morisuke sighed, letting her hands drops but not removing her forehead. “I wish I had said it earlier. It’s a bit late to stop a wedding now…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey, it’ll work out somehow,” Lev insisted, voice small. She put her hands on either side of Morisuke’s face, and tilted her head up to press a kiss to Morisuke’s forehead. “I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Morisuke hoped she could keep that promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The day of the wedding, Morisuke and Lev barely saw each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________After sharing a kiss that was a lot more disappointing than Morisuke had envisioned at the beginning of the month when she still thought Alix was the most attractive of the Haiba siblings, they went to the reception where the only moment Morisuke and Lev had to each other was when Lev held her hand when they passed by each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Morisuke’s wedding was a bit more depressing than she had imagined as a little girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Alright, home sweet home!” Alix announced closing the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The day after the wedding was spent mostly in a van, watching the Yaku kingdom fade away into the Haiba kingdom- now shared territory due to the alliance. It had been strangely silent, but Morisuke wasn’t about to break the silence. She wondered when Kuroo and Kenma could be dropped off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But not, back at the much sleeker Haiba castle, she knew she had to confess to Alix. This was not how she wanted to _consummate _her marriage. She didn’t want to do that at all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“So…” Alix said awkwardly. Morisuke took the silence to turn around and shouted, “I need to say something!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Alix blinked but nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Morisuke took a deep breath, before starting off. “I know it’s a bit late, and the wedding’s already happened. And, I didn’t expect this to happen, but it did! And please, don’t blame her, she didn’t do anything make this happen I swear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Alix nodded and Morisuke let it all roll off her tongue. “I’m in love with Lev.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“... That’s it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Morisuke blinked and nodded. Alix barked out a loud laugh, and clutched his sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Morisuke, you didn’t need to be so dramatic about that! I was going to tell you I was gay before you got the wrong idea, but now I don’t think I have to worry about that, do I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“N-no,” she stutted, slouching in relief. Thank God, she thought he’d react strongly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Now, you probably don’t want to spend the night sharing a bed with me, and I know Lyovochka tends to get lonely at this time of night. Ah, she was such a cute child!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Okay,” Morisuke couldn’t handle the excitement welling up beneath her skin. God, this had turned out better than she had ever imagined it. “I’ll go now! Oh, thank you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“One thing though, Mori,” Alix stopped her mid-sentence, pressing a finger to her forehead. With a terrifying light in his mismatched eyes, he vowed, “You hurt my sister, and no one will ever know it was me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Morisuke already knew she’d never do anything like that to Lev, and Alix’s _’gentle’ _promise wasn’t necessarily needed, yet she found herself nodding along. Alix’s easy going smile returned before he helped her sneak out past the guards and into Lev’s room, where the night was spent with Morisuke’s frayed nerves being put to ease.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turned out longer than expected ^^" hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment!


	6. Chapter six: Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kenma's kitten gets lost and her neighbor, Kuroo, returns him. Things escalate from there. Enjoy!

Kenma’s kitten, Pi, was a troublesome little guy. A ginger colored ball of fluff who tended to get stuck on her bookshelf or tangled in her curtains, who gave love-bites that hurt a lot more than they were supposed to, and who tended to make Kenma panic anytime he jumped up on her potted apple tree and climbed his way onto the balcony railing.

In short, Pi had caused Kenma more annoyance than affection for the six month old. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t care if he died or went missing.

The latter being precisely why she was panicking now.

She left the balcony door open a crack at night, because Pi tended to cry when he wanted to go out and Kenma just wanted to sleep. But that night, he didn’t come back, even when Kenma left his food outside along with a few of his favorite toys. It’d been half a day since she’d last seen him and she was getting anxious.

That was until she heard a knock on her door.

Startled out of thoughts of Pi landing badly after a fall from the balcony and becoming victim to a hungry dog, Kenma got off her couch peeked through the peephole of her front door.

Her neighbor she’d seen once or twice was out there, holding Pi under one arm and pulling a hand through her fly-away mess of hair. Kenma practically ripped the door open.

Pi let out a lively mew, wiggling out of her neighbors hand and jumping into Kenma’s open ones, rubbing his head under her chin and purring loudly. Kenma let out a relieved sigh and looked up at her neighbor again.

_Oh no, she’s hot. ___

__“Thank you for bringing him back…” Kenma murmured, looking away from those intense gold eyes to stroke Pi’s back._ _

__“Not a problem,” her neighbor assured, smirking at Pi. “He tried to steal my dinner, but it’s fine.”_ _

__“I’m sorry about that, he lives for trouble.” Batting Pi’s nose, she looked up from the ground to actually study her neighbor. Only to find her studying her back._ _

__“Anyways, I’m Tetsurou Kuroo. Nice to meet you.” A quick smile then she extended her hand._ _

__Taking it, Kenma spoke in her quiet monotone, “Kozume Kenma.” Pi had- at some point- leapt out of her hands and strode his way over to the balcony where he quickly went back to eating as if nothing ever happened and he hadn’t caused Kenma half of her lifespan._ _

__“Well, see you around, Kozume,” Kuroo called, turning away to head back to her apartment._ _

__“Um, if you ever need anything just knock,” Kenma called quickly. Kuroo turned back and raised an eyebrow. “You know, a favor for- uh- helping bring Pi back.”_ _

__Kuroo smiled and Kenma felt butterflies furiously pummel her stomach. “Yeah, I’ll take you up on that. Later, Kozume!”_ _

__Kenma shut the door before she could somehow embarrass herself further._ _

__

__Kenma came to regret ever offering the favor to Kuroo in the first place. Not just because Kuroo used it for the most mundane things, but because Pi kept sneaking over into Kuroo’s balcony and into her neighbor’s apartment so Kenma just kept owing her favors._ _

__And Pi just looked smug every time he was returned, greeting Kenma then going to play._ _

__Kuroo’s favors were spent helping her fix her computer, plant some new plants to add to her collection dotting her balcony, or helping her bake a pie for the nice lady she met on the train. Some tasks were easier to complete and were finished quickly in complete silence. But the tasks that took longer tended to have conversation laced through it, where Kuroo would ask a few friendly questions and Kenma would answer back in short sentences._ _

__“What do you do for work?”_ _

__“Video game designer.”_ _

__“Cool. I just work as a professional trainer. Have you lived here all your life?”_ _

__“No. I used to live in Miyagi when I was a kid.”_ _

__“Where’d you learn to make pie like this?”_ _

__“My mother taught me. I used to help her make apple pie for my birthday.”_ _

__“Is that why you named your cat Pi?”_ _

__“Mostly, yes.”_ _

__“What breed is he?”_ _

__“Japanese Bobtail.”_ _

__“Where’d you get him?”_ _

__“The shelter down the road.”_ _

__Kuroo let out a puff of air and leaned closer to Kenma’s face. Kenma shied away on instinct, frowning. “What?”_ _

__“Why don’t you get your hair out of your face? It’d be easier to see wouldn’t it?”_ _

__“That’s kinda the point,” Kenma answered, twirling a piece between two of her fingers. “I see too much and then I can’t focus. Besides, it’s not bothering me.”_ _

__Kuroo stared for a little bit longer, before shrugging. “If you say so, Kozume.”_ _

__“Kenma.”_ _

__A surprised blink. “What?”_ _

__“Just call me Kenma. Kozume is too formal,” Kenma’s voice dropped as the sentence dragged on. “Unless you’d prefer to call me that…”_ _

__“No, no. I can call you Kenma,” Kuroo insisted. She did that goofy smile that had Kenma’s heart fluttering and her brain pissed off. Turning back to kneading the dough for the pie, Kenma tried to clear her mind and get back to making pie._ _

__

__One day, Kuroo was going to kill her._ _

__Whether Kenma’s cause of death concluded to be from annoyance, being flustered, or actual murder, would be up to how this went._ _

__“I don’t see why I had to come running with you,” Kenma pouted, trying not to look while Kuroo stretched. Instead she focused on staring at the toe of her tennis shoes while she stretched too._ _

__“Because, it’s healthy! You barely leave your apartment, you need the fresh air,” Kuroo insisted. Done stretching, she paced a lap around Kenma before helping her up. “I’ll go slow, _ _today _ _.”__ _ ___

______Frowning, Kenma protested, “What do you mean _‘today’ _-”_ _ _ _ _ ___

______“C’mon Kenma, I’m gonna get leave you behind!” Kuroo called over her shoulder, already a few yards away. Kenma breathed a sigh through her nose, before running to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“You did pretty good,” Kuroo praised, releasing her ponytail from one of the messiest ponytail Kenma’s ever seen. Breathing heavily from her place leaning against the wall of the apartment complex, Kenma wiped sweat off her brow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was awful.” She griped. “I can’t believe you made me run fifty blocks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, c’mon Kenma,” Kuroo smirked, crouching down next to Kenma. “That was less than twenty. You did do a good job though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma let herself fall sideways until her face connected with Kuroo’s bicep. _Ew, sweaty._ _ _ _ ___

____________“Please carry me up,” she mumbled. She was exhausted and didn’t want to move, much less get up from her spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, okay Kitten.” Kuroo chuckled, somehow being able to maneuver Kenma onto her back. “I don’t see my benefit in this happening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You get to workout your arms,” Kenma offered, face-planting into Kuroo’s hair. It was softer than expected, and she resisted the urge to nuzzle into it. “I’ll let you play with Pi too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sold,” Kuroo answered, muttering a polite thank you to the man who opened the door for them, giving them odd looks as they passed by. Kuroo ignored it, and pressed the button to the elevator with her knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once inside, Kuroo leaned back ever so slightly, and stared up at the ceiling in a suddenly strained silence. Kenma looked up, waiting for her to say something. Finally she did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, this is probably a little rushed,” she began. “But would you- uh- fuck. Okay- don’t hate me for this- but do you maybe want to go on a date sometime?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kenma lifted her head suddenly, startling Kuroo. Kenma kept quiet for a bit, before placing her head back against the back of Kuroo’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, sure. Want to go to that one sushi restaurant downtown? It has great food,” she mumbled, her face the color of the ripe apples hanging off her plant back home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She couldn’t see it but she could practically hear the grins in Kuroo’s voice. “Yeah, sure. I’ll take you up on that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At Kenma’s apartment door, Kuroo put her down and scratched at an angry Pi’s ears- He hates being left alone and unable to get out to the balcony. After making plans for their date, Kuroo waved goodbye and so did Kenma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both pretended not to see the blush on each other’s faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter seven: Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short chapter (i'm sorry!) about a coffee shop au for the meme team. Enjoy!

Matsukawa had only three needs for the rest of her college life. Ramen, coffee, and only the dankest of memes. And while the campus coffee shop didn’t cater to all three, it had the basic necessities down with the cute barista at the front.

Issei knew it was fate when- on her first day there and clad with a ‘Dank Memes and Chill’ shirt- her pink-haired barista had drawn a Pepe under the kanji of her name. After seeing the poorly drawn DJ Khaled, Matsukawa knew this was the girl her bisexal fantasies had her dreaming of. It took all of her willpower not to lean across the counter and makeout with her right then.

Instead she settled for casual stalking and backing up the morning traffic trying to flirt with her Dream Girl™.

Two weeks in and she still didn’t have her number, but she did have her name; Hanamaki Takahiro. The angelic memelord barista at the campus coffee. The reason for Matsukawa’s gay suffering. 

 

“Seriously,” Issei insisted, ignoring Iwaizumi’s eyeroll. “If this girl wanted to get married I’d let her marry me. If she needed my left boob for some odd reason, I’d cut it off myself and she could take it.”

“Issei,” Iwaizumi interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You are way too invested in this girl. You only know her name, for Christs sake!”

“Your point,” she monotoned back, grinning as her friend grabbed a pillow to start beating her with.

“For all you know, she’s a serial killer!” Iwaizumi protested, smothering Issei with the flimsy college dorm pillow. “Or she’s in a gang!”

“Ah, yes,” Issei deadpanned, flopping back onto Iwaizumi’s bed eagle spread. “The pink-haired college kid that works at the coffee shop is in a gang. In fact, she runs it. Her street name is Strawberry Whipped Mocha, and she has a secret soft side-”

Iwaizumi went back to smothering her again, ignoring Issei’s breathless pleas for air between her laughter.

 

“On a note unrelated to coffee and you, is there some kind of policy on not dating customers here?” Matsukawa asked smoothly.

“Nope,” Hanamakki replied, writing down Issei’s order before sending it back to get made. “In fact, my boss is flirting with your friend as we speak.”

Matsukawa gave herself whiplash looking for Iwaizumi, only to find her sitting where she left her at the bar, chatting with a bubbly brunette with wavy hair and a perfect complexion.

“Damn, Hajime. Get it,” Issei whistled, laughing. No early morning regulars this particular Monday, so she elected to stay up by the counter and chat with the meme goddess.

“Oikawa is a bit of a flirt, but hey, she seems like she likes your friend,” Hanamaki replied, beginning to write down Issei’s name and draw today’s meme.

“Wonderful. Now she can finally get laid. It’s been eighty-four years.” Issei changed her voice to mimic the voice from the elderly lady in the Titanic. Hanamaki laughed and passed her the cup. Matsukawa turned it around to look at the design.

“Oh shit, waddup,” she snorted, giving Hanamaki a smile before paying her. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 

“So, you have anything else, other than a name and really good choice in memes?”

“Nope. That’s all I’m made of. Internet jokes and kanji,” Hanamaki quipped, flashing Issei a razor sharp grin before finishing the kanji on Issei’s cup and sliding it over. “But who knows. Maybe there’s more.”

“Like what?” Issei asked taking her cup and paying while keeping her eyes on Hanamaki.

“Numbers. Next?” Hanamaki said suddenly, waving the next customer forward. Issei stumbled to her table, confused, until she saw the writing on her coffee cup.

Underneath an impressive Pepe drawing was the note: **A girl like you is rarer than any Pepe. Call me?**. Just below that was a phone number with an array of hearts, and a cute little winky face.

_Be still, my gay heart. _Issei hushed her inner thoughts, not wanting to explode and spread gay all over the cafe walls. Turning back to Hanamaki, she caught her eye as she wrote down the other customer’s order. She paused to smile at Matsukawa.__

__Then made a lewd symbol including a peace sign and her tongue._ _

__God, Issei was really _gay_.__


	8. Chapter eight: Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Iwaoi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my absence! I'm on vacation right now, and I wanted to keep writing but I didn't ever get the time ;-;. Please enjoy it!

“Tooru, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m dancing, Iwa-chan.” Sliding to an unsteady stop in her socks, Oikawa insistantly grabbed at Iwaizumi’s hand, demanding, “Join me!”

“Hell no! If you want to fall and break your neck don’t drag me into it,” she retorted, snatching her hand back. “Why do you just go to the rollerskating rink?”

“That costs money, Iwa-chan! Why waste yen when I can just slide on my kitchen floor with my _beautiful_ girlfriend.” Oikawa flashed Iwaizumi her most dazzling smile, reaching for her hand again.

“What’s in it for me?” Crossing her arms, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a half-assed glare, fighting a smile.

“You get to spend time with me! I’m your best friend _and_ girlfriend!” Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi didn’t budge. The furrow between Oikawa’s brow deepened and she let out an annoyed puff of breath. “We’ll watch Godzilla later on tonight.”

Iwaizumi lifted one of her eyebrows.

“We’ll get your favorite tofu tonight.”

“Sold,” Iwaizumi sighed, sliding off her house slippers and joining Tooru on the tiled kitchen floor. Oikawa squealed in victory, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands and pulling her deeper into the kitchen. Alternative music played softly over a radio tucked between the toaster and the wall.

“Follow me lead, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa instructed, placing one hand on Iwazumi’s waist. Though she rolled her eyes, Iwaizumi did the same and Oikawa led them off into something like a waltz.

After the song ended, the dances grew less sober and increased in silliness. Wild dips and spins dotted throughout each dance, exchanged with bursts of laughters and promises of bodily-harm if dropped.

After a particularly hearty twirl, Oikawa fell back on a counter in a fit of giggles, sputtering nonsense. Iwaizumi sank to the ground in a similar state, flinging an arm over half her face as she quieted down from their shared high.

A quiet shuffling alerted Iwaizumi before she felt Oikawa sidle next to her on the floor. Opening her eyes and moving her arm, she turned to look at Oikawa.

Nose-to-Nose and a lot quieter all of the sudden, Oikawa stared back before smiling and leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s kiss.

“Thanks for dancing with me, Hajime.”

Instantly flustered and unprepared, Hajime shoved Oikawa’s face away. “Get up, you still owe me dinner and a movie.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested loudly, pouting while Iwaizumi stood up- trying unsuccessfully to hide her cherry red face- and exited the kitchen after slipping back on her house-shoes.

She was halfway to the girls’ shared room when she heard a crash from the kitchen. Instantly assuming the worst, Iwaizumi ran back to the kitchen with a loud, “Tooru? What happened-”

Oikawa looked up from where she was holding her bleeding nose, blood dotting the counter. With a teary eyed blink, she whined in a nasal voice, “I tripped.”

Iwaizumi stared for a good few seconds, before she burst out in a head-thrown back, loud snorting and near tears fit of laughter. Oikawa had probably gasped indignantly, but Iwazumi neither cared nor heard her.

“So rude, Iwa-chan! You can’t just laugh at me!”

“S-sorry I just- just-” Iwaizumi broke off into another fit of giggles, reaching for a roll of paper towels before handing one to Oikawa and using two others to wipe up the blood on the counter. “Sorry babe,” she wheezed.

Oikawa frowned, then demanded, “Kiss it better.”

“Babe, your nose was just covered in blood I don’t wanna kiss that-”

“I’m not making your tofu until you kiss it better!” Oikawa threatened, smirking. Oikawa crossed her arms and waited, still smirking.

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes, and got on tiptoe to kiss Oikawa’s blood-smeared nose. Oikawa pulled back, satisfied. “Thanks babe, it feels a lot better,” she cooed.

Before she could swoop in for a kiss, Iwaizumi blocked her with a palm to the face. “Only after I get my tofu, babe,” she said breezily, walking to the living room and ignoring Oikawa’s indignant squawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's so short, I had to make do with the time I had. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter nine: Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Also in which Kageyama's room mate/girl friend is insane and needs constant watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A college au. I'm back from vacation so I can start writing again!

“Kageyama… Psst! Kageyama!”

“Fuck you, I just wanted toast…” Kageyama grumbled swatting half-hearted in the direction of the very annoying voice. She barely got enough sleep as it was, dealing with huge amount of homework and volleyball practice.

“Tobio! Wake up! This is very serious,” the panicked voice intervened again, having the audacity to reach out and shake her by the shoulder.

Kageyama sat up, reached over to grab Hinata’s face before shoving her away from her bed.

“Ow! That was mean,” Hinata whined, rubbing her cheek with a sour look.

“So is waking me up at-” A quick peek in the general direction of the clock had Kageyama staring confused. “Why is there a goat eating your sock.”

“Ah! No! Bad goat!” Hinata tried pulling her sock from the goat’s teeth, beginning a game of tug-o-war which ended with the goat getting fed up and head butting Hinata’s stomach after letting go.

“Haha, nevermind. Thanks for waking me up!” Kageyama laughed, moving to face the duo better.

“Tobio, I think I’m dying,” Hinata whimpered, curled over her stomach in pain. The goat- having forgotten about the sock- nibbled on the back of Hinata’s shirt, giving Kageyama a blank stare.

“No you’re not,” Kageyama insisted, grabbing Hinata’s arm and yanking her to her feet. Ignoring the fact that Hinata’s shirt was torn from it’s grasp, the goat moved on to nose through Kageyama’s underwear drawer. It came out with a bra tangled on it’s horns.

“Are you going to get that back?”

“No, it’s the goat’s now.”

 

“Okay, confess,” Kageyama said after they’d snuck down to the dorm kitchen and grabbed whatever vegetable they could find. The goat ate away, while Hinata fidgeted on her bed. “Where the hell did you get a goat?”

“Well, you see,” Her girlfriend started slowly. “I was going out for some meat buns- I was hungry, shut up- and this drunk guy was crying and he was just running down the street with this goat. So of course, I asked ‘what’s wrong?’ and then he told me how someone was trying to kill his goat, and he had to hide him! So I maybe… kinda… sorta promised to save his goat.”

“Who the _fuck_ promises a stranger they’re going to save their goat!?” Kageyama shouted.

“He looked so sad! And Volley looked so innocent, I couldn’t let someone kill him!”

Kageyama narrowed her eyes. “You named the goat, Volley,” she stated more than asked, disbelief tainting her expression and words.

“We’ll the drunk guy called him some really bad words so I gave him a better name!”

Kageyama sighed. “Okay so… you _helped_ a drunk man hide a goat. Now what do we do?”

Hinata shrugged, rubbing the goat- excuse her, ‘ _Volley_ ’- between the horns. Volley looked happy, a piece of lettuce stuck on top of his nose. “I think we should keep him!”

“How stupid are you?”

“Hey, your grades are just as bad as mine!” Hinata protested. Then she grabbed Volley in what Kageyama assumed was a hug. “Besides, look at him! He’s too precious to be a farm animal!”

Volley then proceeded to be an asshole.

“Ow! He just tried to eat my hair!” Hinata whined, rubbing her head and pulling away from the goat. He made a… noise. Goat noise? Then proceeded back to his pile of vegetables.

“See? He belongs with other goats. Not in a college dorm. And the dean would have a fit if she found out we had a goat in here,” Kageyama pointed out.

“But he’s our beautiful son!”

“He’s ugly and fat,” Kageyama retorted. It was half a lie. Kageyama didn’t know what made a goat beautiful or ugly, but Volley certainly was fat.

“You’re just jealous!”

“No I’m not!”

“Are too!”

The childish banter went on for an hour before Kageyama panicked over Volley chewing her college algebra textbook.

“Okay, fine!” Hinata threw her hands up and shouted. “We’ll just throw him in someone’s farm and hope they don’t notice!”

“Okay yeah, but how are we going to get him there?”

Hinata looked dumbfounded for a moment, before her eyes lit up. “I had just the person!”

 

“How did you convince Oikawa to lend you her car?” Kageyama asked, sitting in the passenger seat of her upperclassman’s shiny Toyota.

“She owes me a favor. And I threatened to tell the dean that she fucked her girlfriend in her office,” Hinata shrugged. Kageyama spluttered.

“What the fuck!? How do you know that?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Ah.”

A few moments of uncomfortable silence had Hinata clearing her throat.

“Thanks for coming with, babe,” she muttered. Kageyama’s heart did that weird stuttering thing, and she felt sick but not really sick- if that was even a thing. God she was gay.

“No problem… Swe- sweat- sweetie?”

Hinata’s face lit up, and Kageyama looked away before Hinata could tease her.

 

“Why is he crying?!”

Half-way through the city, Volley began making crying noises and wouldn’t get up. It hadn’t stopped, even when they were at least a few good miles away from city, heading to the nearest farm Hinata could remember driving by.

“I don’t know!”

“I’m checking on him,” Kageyama announced, unbuckling and turning in her seat. She then promptly turned back around.

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice was monotone and quiet. “Are you sure Volley is a boy?”

“Uh, no. The drunk guy said he was a guy so I- _what is that smell_?”

“That, is the smell of a goat _giving birth_ ,” Kageyama stated. “Volley is a fucking girl, you idiot!”

“How was I supposed to know!?”

“I- I don’t know!”

“Stop screaming!” Hinata screamed.

“You’re screaming louder than me!” Kageyama screamed back.

A sudden flashing light had them all screaming- goat included- as Hinata swerved out of the wrong lane and back onto the proper lane. Kageyama hit her head on her seat, and stopped screaming before Hinata.

“...”

“Kageyama?”

“...”

“Baby, I’m sorry…”

“...”

“You’re not dead, are you?”

“... no.”

“Babe! I’m so sorry,” Hinata whined. “I didn’t know Volley was a girl! Or pregnant! I swear!”

Kageyama sighed. God, they really were stupid. “Let’s just drop her and the baby off at the farm and go back.”

“Okay…”

“Hinata?”

“...yeah?”

“Next time you run into a drunk man, don’t go fucking near him.”

 

“Bye Volley! Bye Ball!” Hinata whispered, pushing Volley through the fencing. The goat went without complaint, trotting away with her kid following behind. They disappeared into the night, like two ghosts.

“I can’t believe how much of a dork you are,” Kageyama snorted, reaching out to take Hinata’s hand as they headed back to Oikawa’s car. It smell of goat birth hung through the car, and questionable matter still lay on the backseat.

“Hey! You would’ve done the same, don’t lie!”

“Shut up, I hate you,” Kageyama mumbled. “I get to drive this time, because I can actually keep my eyes on the road.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! You were yelling at me!”

“Fine. I get to drive because I didn’t take a pregnant goat from a drunk stranger and then proceed to put it in some random farm after it gave birth in an upperclassman’s car.”

“Fair point.”

~~Oikawa tore them a new one when they came back with her car. ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and kudos.


	10. Chapter ten: Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga spends her summer volunteering at a Dog Shelter. There she meets Daichi, otherwise known as, the reason she fucks up at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't really put empathis on their relationship, sorry ;-; Enjoy!!

Summer was great. Summer volunteering at an animal shelter was also great.

Summer volunteering at an animal shelter with a hot co-worker was the greatest.

“Hey, Daichi!” The cheery tinkling of the bell opening as Suga entered didn’t interrupt Daichi from the paperwork she was signing at the front. She waved absently in the general direction of Suga, reading the paper carefully before signing.

Suga let herself behind the counter, tying her hair up so not to get in the way. Daichi finally leaned back with a sigh of release, reaching down to pet the chihuahua puppy in her lap that Suga had just now noticed.

“Aw, which one is that?” Suga cooed, crouching near Daichi’s legs to both pet the puppy and admire her thighs. Multi-tasking at it’s finest moments.

“Ryuu,” Daichi sighed, swatting the gray puppy’s nose when it bit at Suga’s fingers. Suga laughed, faintly remembering the difference between the short-haired puppy on Daichi’s lap and the tiny, fluffy, brown and gold one most likely back in the kennel. They’d been found together, and delivered to the shelter by Daichi’s tall friend who couldn’t stop panicking and fiddling with her brown hair.

“Chihuahua’s really do get extremely attached don’t they?” Suga thought aloud, grinning at Ryuu protectively yapping at her from Daichi’s lap. Maybe he’d heard Suga’s thoughts about Daichi’s thighs.

_Hey now, guys are the only ones who can appreciate juicy thighs._

“Suga?”

“Sorry, was thinking about what kind of owner Ryuu might get. I’m thinking a biker bad boy. What did you say?” Suga asked without missing a beat. _Nice recieve._

“Really? Well I was asking if you could go get Yuu and the pomeranian puppies. It’s time for them to head outside,” Daichi repeated, giving Suga a weird look.

“Of course,” Suga smiled, heading back to get the leashes and puppies. Once behind the door she let out a relieved sigh.

Crushes were awful.

After grabbing the energetic Yuu and the much more obedient pomeranians, Suga ushered them outside with gentle tugs on the leashes and promises of treats.

Once in the outside enclosure, Yuu made a beeline for Ryuu, tackling his brother with the high pitched yelp Suga had learned to associate with happiness.

“They don’t even seem to think of how big they are,” Daichi announced suddenly. Suga looked back and nodded, trying not to get too distracted by the warmth in Daichi’s eyes.

“Just like Hinata,” Suga murmured, watching the smallest pomeranian pup bounce over to the elderly white mastiff named Aone.

Hinata managed to make friends- or pack mates?- easily. Even from other species, Suga recalled, thinking of the calico kitten she’d seen tentatively sniffing noses with Hinata. Suddenly the idea came to her.

“Hinata would make a good service dog.” Daichi turned to give her a curious look. “He’d probably have to be trained not to be so energetic, but you have to admit, he would be.”

“What’s up with you and dog owners?” Daichi smiled back and Suga’s heart did a small flutter.

“What? At least I’m actually looking out for these kids’ futures!” Suga defended, giggling. Looking out over the playing dogs, she sees Hinata break away from the now napping Aone to pounce on Kageyama. Kageyama instantly turned on Hinata with a loud bark, his doberman pinscher stump tail raised.

“Kageyama would probably be a police dog,” Suga continued, trying to ignore the way Daichi was watching her. _God dammit, not now gay._ “Yamaguchi could also be a therapy dog.”

The dalmation puppy was following behind the half-grown golden great dane that Suga could never get to let him come near. The meanie.

“Aone could be one of those guard dogs,” Daichi interjected sudden, smiling. “Looking intimidating even when he let’s kids ride on his back.”

“If he wasn’t so old, he’d make a decent sled dog,” Suga offered.

“Kiyoko could be one of those dogs that model. Or an acting dog.”

The afghan hound looked up at the sound of her name, trotting over and around Ryuu and Yuu to get to the fence. Suga and Daichi both reached down to pet her, untangling her hair while she sat.

Figuring impulses weren’t always wrong at times like this, Suga looked up. “Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are there any rules here against co-worker relationships?”

Silence.

Silence.

_More Silence._

“Forget that-” Suga mumbled, about to head back inside.

“I’ll-! Uh- I’d have to look at the rules,” Daichi coughed, looking away with a much redder face than usually. Kiyoko had at some point gotten tired of the petting and had moved away. Suga was staring at Daichi, sure that she was blushing just as hard.

It might not be an answer, but Suga would take it.

 

A week after the ‘Sorta confession’ and the ‘Undefined answer’, Suga was cleaning up the pomeranian cage, two of the three puppies sold except Hinata.

Which, frankly, didn’t make sense.

 _He’s a child friendly puppy, no history of biting or attacking anything other than butterflies and Kageyama,_ Suga griped to herself, scrubbing the bottom of the kennel while Hinata played with a squeaky toy nearby. 

_Why wouldn’t anyone buy him?_

“Alright, Hinata,” Suga sighed, sitting back. “Your cage is clean.”

She turned to scoop up the puppy, but was alarmed to find him gone. When had the consistent squeaking stopped? She hadn’t been _that_ engrossed in cleaning, had she?

“Hinata? Here boy!” She whistled, tapped the ground, made the odd clicking noise that always brought him running but the fiery little puppy wasn’t anywhere to be found. After checking all of the indoor rooms and realizing the back door was cracked open, Suga hopped that she had just gone outside to try and squeeze into the outdoor enclosure.

“Hinata! Here boy!” Suga called frantically, stepping outside. The puppy didn’t appear to be by the enclosure, or by the road thankfully. But he was still lost.

“Hinata! Where are you?” Suga asked in panic, searching through some of the bushes. The puppy was- for once- oddly quiet and not willing to come out. No telling what he was getting into this second.

One step away from calling Daichi for help, Suga heard a loud mew. Instantly remembering Hinata’s cat friend, Suga hoped that it was them. Pushing aside some bushes and wading through the branches, Suga breathed in relief. Hinata was there, curled up next to the calico kitten while a much larger gray cat licked his fur. The gray cat looked up with a friendly mew, green eyes large and intense.

The calico gave Suga a bored yawn.

“Thanks for watching him,” Suga praised, petting the calico even though it looked annoyed. Scooping up Hinata and ignoring the protest of the gray cat, Suga hurried back, scolding the half-awake puppy.

“I was looking everywhere for you! If you wanted to go out and play with friends, all you had to do was pretend to need to pee.” Hinata ignored Suga’s remarks, rolling onto his back in her hold and begging for his stomach to be rubbed.

“Nuh-uh. Not today Mister, you a revoked of your belly rub license,” Suga joked, scratching Hinata behind the ear. “Now let’s get you back insi…”

Daichi should not be allowed to do this.

“Everything alright?” She asked, acting as if she wasn’t trying to make Suga’s head burst with her tight tank top and messy hair, and _ridiculously beautiful thighs God dammit!_

“Yep! He got out but it’s fine now,” Suga assured, trying to avoid directly looking at her co-worker.

Daichi still hadn’t answered her question that shall not be named, and Suga was finding it increasingly hard to get over her Lady Boner and crush for the dork who drank out of a ‘#1 Dad’ mug.

Walking back with her nose and eyes pointed to the ground, Suga tried to ignore Daichi’s presence at her side as they made their way back to the shelter.

“Uh, hey-”

“Yeah?” Suga asked in a tight voice.

“...Nevermind, we can talk about it later.”

 

~~They never did that day.~~

 

“Thank you! Have fun with your puppy!” Suga called to the little girl- Natsu was her name- as she carried Hinata away. Hinata was slurping her face, earning himself pleased giggles. 

Suga sighed. Finally, someone had seen the pup’s potential. Heading back to clear out Hinata’s cage, Suga glanced at the calender.

Damn, Summer passed way too fast. She’d spent most of July taking care of the puppies and getting to know Daichi.

Oh, and turning hella gay for Daichi.

Suga crouched down to see the damage of Hinata’s cage. The floor was covered with torn newspapers, worn squeaky toys, and a chewed on bed. He’d really done a number before being adopted.

“Dumb puppy,” Suga muttered pulled out the bed for washing and the squeaky toys for cleaning.

“Yeah, he really was.”

Suga nearly hit her head on the top of the cage turning to look at Daichi. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Daichi greeted, noticeably red in her cheeks. Suga raised an eyebrow at that.

“You look hot. Do you have a fever?” Suga asked, abandoning cleaning to stand and check Daichi’s temperature.

“N-no no, I’m fine,” Daichi insisted. Clearing her throat, she mumbled something incoherent.

“What?”

“So uh, I checked the manual,” Daichi repeated, not looking Suga in the eye.

“Why would you- Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“So… what did it say?” Suga asked.

“It doesn’t explicitly say ‘No Relationships’,” Daichi mumbled, still avoiding eye-contact. Suga grinned.

“Well then,” she started, leaning back. Score. _Major Score_. “I’m free Friday night. We could go see a new movie.”

Daichi’s blush had taken over her face. “Yeah, sure- I-I’d like that.”

~~They saw Life of Pets. ~~~~~~


	11. Chapter eleven: Kurotsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this isn't really my cup of tea, but my best friend is in love with this ship so I'm writing it for her. Hope you enjoy!!

Tsukishima wasn’t known for her _’Great Communication’_ skills or for _’Being polite even when under stress’_. Yet, even when knowing herself this well, she’d managed to get a class at the asscrack of dawn, with her least favorite subject.

With that in mind, she wasn’t surprised by the lack of people who were willing to sit within close proximity of her. She sat alone, at the back, with people who avoided near her. One encounter with a guy who tried to flirt with her was enough to keep the rest of the class away.

So it was complete _bullshit_ that this girl was sitting in her seat.

What the hell, Tsukishima had never seen this girl before in the class how the fuck had she managed to be _stupid_ enough to take the only seat with proximity that was taken?

Fuck her, and her weird hair.

“Excuse me, that’s my seat,” Tsukishima growled out. The girl looked up, eyes unimpressed and Tsukishima didn’t care _how hot_ she was, she was still in her seat.

“There are literally like ten other seats within radius. Just get another one,” Bedhead drawled, and then Tsukishima realized with rising irritation, that she was checking her out. 

Flipping her off and taking a seat three away from her, Tsukishima tried to pay attention to class. Although it became hard with the frequent thoughts of murder running through her mind.

 

“Hey, do you know the answer to question seven on the homework?”

“Fuck off,” Tsukishima cursed, shoving Kuroo’s head away. She’d become increasingly annoying presence in the classroom. No matter how much distance she put between her and the cat furry, she always managed to find a way to talk to her without the teacher noticing.

But if Tsukishima so much as _made a rude remark about someone’s intelligence_ she was the bad person.

“C’mon~, I just wanna talk,” Kuroo pouted. She was no more than a foot away, and clearly had a phone. It’s not like the teacher had any strict rules about class distractions and such.

“Text someone on your phone then, don’t bother me,” Tsukishima gritted out, actually trying to pay attention now. College Algebra sucked.

Kuroo’s pout intensified. “But I have you to talk to! Plus Bo doesn’t wake up til like twelve and Kenma is in tech class so-”

“What is zero to the second power mutiplied by zero to the negative second power?”

Kuroo gave her a puzzled look. “Zero, why?”

“That’s how many fucks I give.”

Tsukishima actually got to pay attention to class.

 

“You should be nicer to her,” Yamaguchi chided, nibbling her subway sandwich. “For all you know, she lied about having friends and you’re the only one who puts up with her in class.”

“But I _don’t_ put up with her,” Tsukishima retorted, shoving a dorito into her mouth. “She just constantly annoys me.”

Yamaguchi rolled her eyes. “Everyone annoys you, though.”

“Precisely.”

“Tsukki-”

“Hey~! Tsukishima!” An annoyingly familiar voice called down the road.

“Please tell me Satan is currently running towards me with his hell hounds thirsting for blood,” Tsukishima begged.

“No. Wow, you were right, her hair is pretty impressive,” Yamaguchi whistled.

Kuroo Motherfucking Tetsurou slung an arm around her neck, laughing, “Hey, I didn’t know you actually had friends!”

Before Tsukishima could reply with a clever retort with enough salt to burn Kuroo’s ego down into merely a fourth of the size it had been before, a girl with owlish eyes and white streaks in her hair popped up in front of her.

“Hey! You must be Tsukishima!” She hoots. Quiet literally. Hoots. _A human woman, hooting._

“And you must be insane,” Tsukishima deadpanned, trying to unsuccessfully peel Kuroo’s arm off her neck. Yamaguchi was surprisingly quiet and for once Tsukishima was concerned. Was her friend terrified? Had her soul left her body? Was-

“Sorry, Tsukki. I have to go check on my- Fish. I need to check on my fish.” Yamaguchi snapped her finger. “Bokuto-senpai, can you please help me check on my fish?”

“Huh? Sure? I mean, I didn’t even know you had a fish,” Bokuto- apparently- shrugged. Yamaguchi grabbed her hand and tugging her away, giving Tsukishima a thumbs up over her shoulder.

That traitorous- She didn’t even know she knew Bokuto- what the hell-

“Tsukki, can I have a dorito?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima shoved the bag in her face.

 

**To: Freckle Face  
What the /hell/ was that??**

**From: Freckle Face  
Sorry Tsukki, you just got this look in your eye and well i really did need to check on a fish**

**To: Freckle Face  
What do you mean ‘look in your eye’**

**From: Freckle Face  
Idk. But I have a feeling you’ll figure it out ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

 

So, Tsukishima had learned to tolerate Kuroo. Some what.

Maybe a bit more than some what.

“Tsukki, what’s the answer to this one?” Kuroo asked, chewing absently on a fry from the Mcdonalds they were studying in. Probably not the best place to go, but the cafe was packed.

“Three E. You have higher grades than me, why did you not get that one?” Tsukishima asked dubiously, giving Kuroo a suspicious glare.

Kuroo shrugged obviously avoiding her question. “What do you think they put in these?” She asked, holding up a fry.

“Potato. Answer the question,” Tsukishima demanded.

“Not even salt?”

“Kuroo-san.”

“What? I’m just asking, like why not put salt on them? Some people in America put ice cream on their fries. Then again, you have enough salt as it is-”

“ _Tetsurou._ ”

She stopped, and then gave a nervous chuckle. “Low blow, Tsukishima. Okay… So yeah, I guess I really don’t need these _Tutoring sessions_ or whatever you call them. But I like spending time with you, and we don’t have any other classes together so-”

“Stupid,” Tsukishima sighed. “Lying probably wasn’t the best way to go at it, but all you had to do was ask to hang out.” Taking one of Kuroo’s fries, she proceeded to ignore the wide eyed stare she gave her. “You going to continue studying?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m doing that…”

 

“Kuroo-san, when I said you could ask to hang out, I meant actually ask,” Tsukishima sighed, letting her in. Kuroo gave a sheepish shrug, instantly sitting on the couch in Tsukishima’s shared dorm. Not like her roommate would mind company over.

“Sorry, I just- uh- wanted to hangout soon.”

“We literally were studying five days ago, and we’ve seen each other three times a week,” Tsukishima deadpanned, going to the kitchen and grabbing her microwaved hot pocket before heading back to sit on the couch near Kuroo. “You seem a bit desprate.”

If only Tsukishima could display more abstract emotions rather than just _irritation_.

“Okay fine, I just wanted to chill. Bokuto’s out with her girlfriend, and Kenma’s planning her game and well it’s not like you were the third thought but- Hey you look different.”

Tsukishima rolled her eyes. “Yes, you see, that’s because I’m wearing makeup.”

Kuroo’s face was way too close when she leaned in to take a closer look. “Looks weird on you.”

“Well you’re nothing if not _flattering_ ,” Tsukishima said dryly, moving to curl her hair back around her ear. Stupid makeup and stupid abstract feelings she couldn’t convey properly-

“No, it looks good. I’d prefer you look either way really. Just new,” Kuroo clarified, still too close and looking way too intensely. Tsukishima sighed and turned, putting her hot pocket on the dirty coffee table.

“You’re stupid,” she said childishly, staring back just as intensely.

God this was awkward.

“What would happen if I kissed you right now?” Tsukishima asked, still staring.

“I don’t know. Probably would faint,” Kuroo shrugged, also still staring. 

Tsukishima decided to test that theory. Leaning forward slightly, turning her head and closing her eyes she stole a small kiss- nothing big at all, just a small chill kiss between two not very small and chill college teenagers. Nothing big.

Tsukishima pulled back with a burning face and furrowed eyebrows. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, looking slightly worried.

“I didn’t like that one. We have to have a do over,” Tsukishima insisted, leaning forward again to catch the giggles escaping Kuroo’s lips.

They had a lot of do-overs that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which both of them are salty at first and then *finger guns* Enjoy! Leave a comment and kudos please! Sorry about all the language in this ^^"


	12. Chapter twelve: Akaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi spends a day with her friends and her platonic life partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very nice anon asked if I would be writing queer platonic life partners so here you go! That being said, it's okay to request for me to write a certain pairing or trope. But i'll probably refrain from smut right now ^^" Enjoy!

_”So, when are you getting a boyfriend?”_

_“Where’s your cute boyfriend?”_

_“Don’t you want to have a meaningful relationship?”_

_“LGBT? What’s that?”_

_“Keiji-kun, that’s a bit weird…”_

_“Are you sure this isn’t just a phase?”_

_“You’ll find someone who makes you feel different one day.”_

 

Akaashi woke up to Kenma braiding her hair.

She’d never liked it. It was too curly, and got tangled too easily. It was really thick too. But Kenma never agreed with her.

“It’s really pretty,” she had said when Akaashi confronted her on it. “My hair’s a lot thinner than yours, I’m jealous.”

“Hey,” Akaashi yawned, holding still so Kenma could continue braiding.

“Hey,” Kenma whispered back, finishing the last touches on her braid before letting it all go loose again. “Bokuto called while you were sleeping.”

“Did you answer?” She sat up and stretched, feeling a few joints pop back into place. Kenma shook her head, looking off into the far corner of the room.

“I just let it ring. She’s too loud in the morning…”

“You’re not wrong there,” Akaashi laughed quietly, picking up her phone and turning it on. Sure enough, _One Missed Call: Bokuto-san_ lit up as soon as it lit up. Taping the call back button, she put it on speaker before Bokuto could answer.

”Akaashi!” The phone screeched.

“Yes, Bokuto?” Akaashi sighed, standing up to go change her clothes. Kenma had comically shoved her head between two pillows with a peeved look on her face.

“I found this really cool amusement park! It had rides and games and a bunch of other stuff! And me and Kuroo wanted to know if you and Kenma wanted to come check it out?”

Akaashi turned to look at Kenma. She’d peeked her head out from under the pillow, giving Akaashi a small nod before shoving them back over her ears.

Pulling on a t-shirt, Akaashi called back ,”We’ll go. When do you want us to head over?”

“Now would be great!”

“Bokuto-san, we just woke up,” Akaashi protested slightly.

“Augh! Fine! In an hour or two. Just come when you can, we’ll be ready!” Bokuto hung up after a loud and indiscernible goodbye. Kenma finally crawled out from under the pillows, going to get dressed too.

“Hey,what do you want for breakfast?” Akaashi asked, opening the door leading to the rest of the apartment. “I could make some eggs or pancakes.”

“Pancakes sounds good, thanks Keiji.”

Akaashi headed down to kitchen, setting up the ingredients and mixing them all in order before pouring one pancake in. Kenma shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in tights, a skirt, and a baggy sweater. Her hair had been fixed of it’s bedhead, and swung loosely at her shoulders. Taking a seat at the table and promptly taking out her phone, she mumbled conversationally, “Have you been playing that game I told you about?”

“Hybrid Animals? Yeah, a bit,” Akaashi replied, flipping her pancake. “I made something called a Silverback Joey.”

Kenma snorted. 

Flipping the pancake onto a plate, Akaashi poured another one into the pan before delivering the finished one to Kenma along with the syrup.

“Thanks, Keiji.” Kenma promptly began pouring a generous amounts of syrup on her pancake, cutting and taking a bite. Akaashi went back to her pancake, flipping it and waiting in silence until it was done.

Joining Kenma at the table and pouring a much more reasonable amount of syrup, Akaashi asked, “What do you think is gonna happen at the amusement park?”

Kenma shrugged, already halfway done with her pancake. “Kuroo and Bokuto are going to do something gay, get us kicked out, or both,” she answered, smiling a bit to herself. Akaashi smiled too.

“That sounds like them,” she chuckled, taking a large bite of pancake.

 

“You guys came! Finally!” Bokuto shouted, pulling both Kenma and Akaashi into a rib squeezing hug. They hugged back of course, and Bokuto dragged them inside her shared apartment with Kuroo.

“Hey Homos,” Kuroo whistled from the couch, lounging out in a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans. She sat up to give Kenma and Akaashi separate and much less constricting hugs. “How have you guys been?”

“Great, thanks for asking Kuroo-san,” Akaashi replied politely, giving a small smile. Kenma sat on the armrest of the couch, not on her phone for once. “Where did Bokuto go?”

Kuroo flapped a hand flippantly, responding in a low drawl, “Probably trying to grab her flannel before we left. Never leaves without it.”

“Back guys!” Bokuto hooted, indeed wearing sunshine yellow flannel, and holding her car keys up. “Time to go!”

 

“How far away in this place?” Kuroo complained, leaning on the window in the passenger seat.

“It’s just a few miles outside the city, like a forty five minute drive, chill babe,” Bokuto pouted, eyes on the road. Akaashi and Kenma sat in the back seat, Kenma playing on her handheld and Akaashi staring absently out the window. 

“Bo~,” Kuroo whined, leaning across the seat to prop her head up on Bokuto’s shoulder lightly. “I want fuckin’ cotton candy.”

“I’ll buy you five bags of cotton candy when we get there, promise,” Bokuto replied, kissing Kuroo on her forehead before her girlfriend leaned her head up to get a proper kiss.

In the corner of Akaashi’s eye, Kenma’s eyes flashed towards them, then back to her game. Akaashi chews her lip, turning a bit more to look directly at the road side.

Lately she’s been worried. About her relationship with Kenma, about stuff that happened between her and relatives, about everything really.

She knows Kenma would stay with her, be her partner for as long as she wants to, but that doesn’t mean Akaashi doesn’t worry.

What if one day, Kenma wants the kind of relationship Bokuto and Kuroo have, with full on romance? What if she decides Akaashi’s no longer worth it sticking around?

Akaashi is always in a state of worry.

“Hey! We’re here!” Bokuto announced, pulling into a halfway full parking lot. Akaashi snapped out of her thoughts. Finding a relatively close spot, they all got out of the car before heading to the ticket booth to get tickets for games and those stupid bracelets that were way too hard to remove.

“Alright, what’s first?” Bokuto asked, eyes light with excitement and child-like joy.

“Games,” Kenma said, just as Kuroo said “Rides”, just as Akaashi said, “Food.”

“Uh, okay then,” Bokut blinked, somewhat lost. “How about uh…”

“Whatever we see first,” Kuroo offered.

“Yeah that!”

Akaashi shrugged, and slipped her hand into Kenma’s free one. Kenma took a step closer, and instantly pointed to the shooting game not even three yards away. “I win.”

“No fair,” Kuroo pouted, ruffling her two-toned hair. Kenma gave her best friend a sour look, pushing her hand off as they all went to the game and paid in their neon green tickets.

Kuroo and Bokuto went first, promising to buy each other giant teddy bears and to kick each others’ asses in the same breath. In the end, after two round and countless missed shots, they settled for sharing a 20 point stuffed bunny. Then Kenma and Akaashi went up.

Just as two, very unpleasant men came up to play.

“Look at these two whores,” one of them sneered. Akaashi frowned, and went back to attempting to shoot the outer targets and rack up a reasonable amount of points. “You’re never going to win anything, shooting like that!”

“Probably don’t even know what they’re doing,” the other sneered. Kenma was focusing on the middle target, rifle lined up with an intense look in her eye. “What are you going to do, slut? Win yourself one of those five point bouncy balls?”

Kenma used all of her shots in quick succession. In total she racked up a hundred and fifty points, and got enough to win the large teddy bear. The men beside her dropped their jaws. Kenma turned and kept walking, as Kuroo said loftily to the men, “It’s amazing what Call of Duty and do to a girls’ shooting ability.”

 

“Alright! Rollercoasters!” Kuroo cheered, heading to one called _Raging Bull_ as if it wasn’t suspicious. 

“Can’t we just ride a kiddie one?” Kenma pouted. After winning _a lot_ more prizes, they’d made a quick run to the car to put them away, cursing the parks unfair rule about having to pay to come back in. At least they didn’t have to buy any more tickets.

“No! Go big or go home!” Kuroo protested. “And neither of you have permission to drive the car!”

“Do you think it’s too far to walk?” Kenma muttered loudly, smirking to herself at Kuroo’s enraged gasp of protest.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto insisted.

It was not fun.

Having her stomach quite literally fly into her stomach, and the twisting turns and sharp dips, Akaashi spent a few good minutes hunched over a trashcan, heaving up the contents of her stomach to the smell of discarded cotton candy, funnel cakes, and fried food.

“Alright! That was great!” Bokuto shouted, fist pumping. “Let’s go to the next one!”

“Let’s _not_ ,” Akaashi snapped, wiping her stomach on the back of her hand, glaring daggers at Bokuto. Bokuto deflated, running to hide behind Kuroo with a whine.

“Me and Akaashi are just going to hang around. Call us if you need us,” Kenma intervened, patting the latter on the back soothingly. Bokuto and Kuroo said their brief goodbyes, leaching themselves onto each other before heading off to the nest intense rollercoaster. 

Akaashi’s thoughts wondered briefly back to her earlier inner turmoil. 

“Wanna go on the ferris wheel after this?” Kenma asked. Her eyes gained a touch of concern. “Or would you rather not.”

“No, it’s fine. The ferris wheel’s fine,” Akaashi sighed, wiping the last traces of her throwing up wiped away.

 

“The view’s great,” Kenma murmured, eyeing the horizon. They early evening sun shone down lightly, bathing everything in light and casting harsh shadows. Akaashi stared out, appreciating the much slower movements of the ferris wheel rather than the harsher ones of the roller coaster.

Conflicting thoughts traced across her mind. She knew in any relationship, communication was key. But she didn’t know how to exactly express her worries without influencing to answer in a certain way unintentionally. And even if she found a way to talk to her without influence, would she like how Kenma responded?

 

What if she no longer wanted to be partners?

What if she wanted what Akaashi couldn’t supply?

“Keiji? You look incredibly stressed right now, what’s wrong?” Kenma asked. 

Akaashi startled, lightly rocking the cart they were in. Kenma’s gaze took on a much more worry look. “Akaashi?”

“Hey, are you… do you want what Bokuto and Kuroo have?”

Kenma blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Romance, physical affection, all that,” Akaashi rushed, unable to look Kenma in the eye. “It just seems sometimes that you… you want that.”

Kenma tilted her head, trying to catch Akaashi’s eye. Akaashi avoided Kenma’s gaze.

“Keiji, I don’t want what they have,” Kenma said. Akaashi slowly turned to look at Kenma. “What they have, is for them. That’s Bokuto and Kuroo’s thing. Being girlfriends, that their thing. Being partners? That’s ours. We don’t need romance to make out relationship work.”

Akaashi stared for a moment, before releasing a long held breath. “Are you...sure?”

“Akaashi, I’m not going to stop being there for you because we aren’t as intimate as some other couples,” Kenma vowed. Holding a hand out, she waited until Akaashi took held hers out. Taking it, she hooked their pinkies together. “Promise.”

Akaashi smiled and squeezed her pinkie lightly. 

 

After getting off the ride and buying some food, Kenma and Akaashi sat on the trunk of Bokuto’s car, eating assorted sweet and slurping flavored slushies. Kuroo and Bokuto had promised to be out soon, after ‘one more ride’ although that probably meant five more for all they knew. But it was fine.

Akaashi watched the setting sun, while Kenma played her Neko Atsume game. Akaashi wondered briefly what they’d do tomorrow, and the day after, and came to the realization that as long as she had her friends and her platonic life partner, she would be fine.

_”I don’t want a boyfriend anytime soon, Auntie.”_

_“I don’t have one.”_

_“I don’t know, Mom.”_

_“It’s this group that I think are very interesting.”_

_“But it isn’t weird at all.”_

_“No, it’s not a phase.”_

_“No, no one will change my mind, I’m aromantic.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly familiar with writing aromantic characters, so I hope I did a good enough job. I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos!!


	13. Chapter thirteen: Bokuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets wasted at a New Years party, and shares a kiss with Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I have never been drunk or gone to a new years party, so this probably isn't very realistic. Also it's a bit early for New Years stuff, but I had to write this. Anyways, don't forget, yall can ask for a certain pairing or trope and all that jazz. Enjoy!

New Years was always lit, no matter what year they were leaving and what year they’d be entering.

Knocking back her fifth jello shot of the night, Kuroo let out a loud whoop along with the rest of the crowd. The song on the radio changed from one upbeat pop song to another upbeat pop song, but that didn’t stop the drunk party goers from screaming enthusiastically jumping as the beat picked up

Kuroo laughed as she slung her arm over Lev’s shoulder, who disappointingly was only slightly tipsy. This was a party! They were supposed to get shit-face. “Drink up,” Kuroo shouted in her ear, giving her a neon green jello shot. Lev shrugged and downed it without complaint, coughing after.

Kuroo was on cloud nine, and absolutely _nothing_ could bring her down. Even when the radio played her least favorite song, and some wasted guy spilled beer on her shirt, she was dancing in the crowd as happy as could be.

She was leaning heavily on the arm of a couch, laughing aimlessly at the ceiling when someone screeched, “Kuroo!”

“Bo!” She gasped, pushing through the crowd. Bokuto wasn’t as drunk, but getting there if the flushed tinge to her cheeks was anything to go by. Kuroo squished Bo’s face between her hands before knocking their foreheads together and shouting, “Bro, I love you! You came!”

“Hell yeah I did!” Bokuto giggled, pushing closer. The living room the party was going on in was cramped, and nobody was willing to even test if the bedrooms were safe to hang out in.

New years parties were great. When had Bokuto gotten here again?

Bokuto and Kuroo snapped out of their conversation when people started screaming. “Ten! Nine! Eight!-”

Bokuto smiled at Kuroo, placing both her hands on either side of her face. Kuroo turned and kissed the palm of one.

“Six! Five! Four!”

Bokuto leaned forward first, a lot more steady than Kuroo at the moment.

“Three! Two! One! Happy new years!”

The kiss was electric. Bokuto tasted like cheap beer and candy, and smelled pretty much the same. Their noses knocked together, but they didn’t stop kissing. They just tilted their heads and kept going while the party went into over-drive. Kuroo noted Bokuto’s lips were unfairly soft, and her hands had came up to cup the sides of her face.

“Yeah! Get it on sluts!” Someone hollered at them. Kuroo pulled back with an irritated look, turning towards the source. Some pervert with his phone out. Kuroo blindly grabbed a nearby solo cup, some of it sloshing over her hand from her unsteady grip.

“That’s my girlfriend, asshole!” She shouted, splashing him with a mixture of cheap vodka and soda. He jumped back with a disgusted sneer, sending Kuroo a pissed off look.

“You got my phone wet, you whore!”

“Cry me a river!” She screamed back, words slurring and arms having found their way around Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto was laughing so hard she couldn’t breath, begging Kuroo something about a fight. “You wanna fight?”

The guy backed off, sending her a dirty look as he slunk through the dance crowd. Kuroo stuck her tongue out at him childishly, she turned back and started kissing Bokuto’s face.

“Kuroo, please,” Bo laughed, unwrapping Kuroo’s arms and sitting on the only empty space on the couch. “You could’ve gotten punched!”

“Worth it!” Kuroo slurred, falling into Bo’s lap and ignoring the disgruntled glares from the people sitting next to them. Kuroo slid her arms around Bokuto’s neck again, kissing the side of her neck, then her cheeks, then her mouth.

This kiss was a lot less charged then the first one, lazy and messy and a lot sweeter in Kuroo’s opinion. And somehow, Bo’s lips had gotten softer.

_Lucky Butthead,_ was Kuroo’s last coherent thought before she blacked out.

 

Kuroo’s head felt like it was being crushed by a truck. She tried to crack her eyes open, but instantly got a headache from the sunlight filtering through the curtains. She rolled over, pulling the covers up to her ears.

Wait, she didn’t remember getting in a bed at all last night 

Sitting up suddenly, then hissing in pain as her headache protested, Kuroo looked around. She relaxed with a sigh when she saw her surroundings. She was just in Bo’s room. When had she been taken back here?

_Where was Lev?_

“Bo!” Kuroo shouted, ignoring her own headache and forcing herself out of the bed. “I left Lev! I’m such a bad person- We have to go back to the party and find her-”

“Hi Kuroo-san!” Lev cheered from her place on Bokuto’s couch, a bowl of cereal balanced on her knee. She looked completely fine, in last nights clothes and hair mused but fine. Kuroo narrowed her eyes, and marched over to Lev.

“Kuroo-san?”

Moving the bowl of cereal to the coffee table, Kuroo glomped onto Lev. “You butt hole! I thought I _lost_ you!”

“Aw, don’t worry! I’m right here!” Lev said, patting her head. “You got really shit-faced last night though. You’re a bad influence.”

“Shut up or I’ll regret all of this,” Kuroo mumbled, waving a hand in a circular motion. Lev did so, still patting her hair until Kuroo got up herself, and ambled out of the living room to look for Bokuto.

She found her cooking in the kitchen, humming a catchy tune to herself. “Bo~! I love you,” she mumbled, stepping up behind Bokuto and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. Bokuto laughed, flipping a pancake onto a plate before twisting around and sling her arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“I love you too, but you need to eat. Here,” Bokuto said, giving her the plate. Stack with pancakes, an egg, and some sausage. “But first off, did you throw up?”

“No. I’m as fine as a fiddle- I take that back. Hold on a sec,” Kuroo panicked, rushing to the sink and retching. Once her stomach was emptied of last nights beer and jello, she rinsed the sink, giving Bo an apologetic look.

Her girlfriend’s nose was wrinkled. “Maybe you should wait to eat.” Bokuto put the plate inside the microwave, instead grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“You’re so beautiful, such an angel,” Kuroo nearly weeped, taking a sip and spitting to rid herself of the acidic taste in her mouth before actually drinking. “One day, we’re gonna get married.”

“Maybe,” Bokuto laughed, her cheeks flushing. Leaning forward and giving Kuroo a sweet kiss on the forehead, she went to check on Lev, leaving Kuroo idly sipping her glass of water.

Kuroo thought back to the ring hidden away somewhere in her apartment. _Yeah, maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos if you can!


	14. Chapter fourteen: Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dorky girlfriends shenanigans.

“Where are we going?” Makki asked, looking out the window of Matsun’s compact car. Matsun was at the wheel, driving off the main highway onto a road that led out into the endless country.

“Out,” she supplied, taking a tip from a bottle of coke. “Consider it somewhat of a date.”

Makki idly tapped the window, feeling jittery. “Does this date include murder?” She drawled, laughing as Matsun swatted in her general direction.

“You’re not supposed to find out my master plan yet,” she teased. Handing Makki her phone and changing the topic, she requested, “Can you put on some good music?”

“Good music?” Makki asked.

“God music,” Matsun insisted, giving her suspicious glance.

“Good music, coming right up,” Makki grinning, tapping away at the phone before turning up the speakers. It was silent for a moment, before the car filled with God-forsaken music.

_If it hadn’t been for cotton eye Joe, I’d been married a long time ago._

_Where did you come from, where did you go?_

_Where did you come from, cotton eye Joe?_

“You piece of shit,” Matsun laughed, eyes crinkling around the edges. She reached across with one arm and attacked Makki’s sides with fingers seeking retribution. Makki shrieked, swatted Matsun’s hand away as the annoyingly catchy song played in the background.

“You said good music! I provided!” Makki wheezed, laughing along with Matsun as they escaped city limits and literally drove off into the sunset.

“This isn’t good music, it’s an abomination!” Matsun accused, going back to driving as the song faded off.

“Fine,” Makki pouted childishly, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. “I’ll get only the snazziest of snazzy songs.”

Matsun’s head hit the headrest when _The Cha Cha Slide_ came on, Makki smirking in victory.

 

Makki’s music taste just went from awful to worst, going from _The Cha Cha Slide_ to _I’m Blue_ to _Peanut Butter Jelly Time_ to _Wake Me Up_ and seemingly ending with _Hotline Bling_. Both girls had obnoxiously sung along with the music, passing by the suburban outskirts of town, through large strips of nothing but cornfields on both sides, and finally to a meadow filled with feeding deer who ran away as Matsun pulled off the road into it.

“Ah, you really are planning to murder me,” Makki sighed. “At the very least, tell Iwaizumi that I faked all of those arm wrestling competitions to make her feel better, and throw Oikawa into a garbage bag for me.”

“I’m not murdering you, nerd,” Matsun insisted, climbing out of the car. “Get out, but keep your eyes closed.”

Makki did as told, standing with her eyes closed as Matsun got something out of the trunk before she turned off the car. The only warning she had of her girlfriend’s approach was the sound of grass swishing and her jacket rustling before her hand was grabbed.

“Trust me babe,” Matsun cooed, startling Makki at her proximity before she led Makki blindly to some spot at least ten yards away from the car. There was the sound of rustling while Makki stood there feeling nervous before Matsun came back over and said, “Open your eyes.”

The grass was covered with a large quilt Matsun’s grandmother had made for her as a child, and on it was a picnic basket. The sun had just set over the horizon, casting everything into darkness as the moon took spotlight.

“Damn, this is probably the greatest date I’ll ever be on. You know, before my inevitable murder,” Makki commented, dodging the half-hearted swipe at her head Matsun sent her. She stuck her tongue out again, before sitting down on the quilt with Matsun.

“Any particular reason for this date?” Makki inquired after Matsun handed her a sandwich from the basket. Matsun shrugged and look away, cheeks a tell-tale pink color.

“Just wanted to hang out with my girlfriend, no biggie,” she insisted. She took a bite of her own sandwich, before she sprawled out on the quilt. “Anyways, the stars are _way_ prettier when far away from the city. Just look at them.”

Makki did so, and was left speechless. It really was beautiful. It was like the atmosphere had peeled itself away to reveal a part of the galaxy never meant to be seen by human eyes. A swirl of dark and vibrants blues and violets, dotted with twinkling silver.

Turning to face Matsun- who was watching her with a fond smile, no one should look _this ridiculously hot_ dammit- Makki rolled over until she was lying on top of Matsun.

“Matsukawa Issei, you better prepare your ass because after this date you are qualified for _three_ of the greatest fuckings in your life,” Makki deadpanned, smirking when Matsun burst out laughing, pink tint coloring her cheeks. God her girlfriend was hot. Score.

“In fact, I will now play the song the accurately represents our love,” Makki blurted, sitting up and straddling Matsun’s waist as she grabbed said girlfriend’s phone and flipped through youtube looking for the _perfect one_. And then she found it.

_”Hey witch doctor! Give us the magic words!”_

“Makki please,” Matsun groaned, laughing in spite of herself. She pretended her girlfriend wasn’t torturing her with crappy memeworthy songs, and wrapped her arms around Makki’s neck to pull her down was a brief makeout session.

It lasted for a little more than a minute, sweet and soft with lips sliding easily over each other and tongues kept in respective mouths. Until Matsun pulled away with a shuddering breath and propped herself up on her elbows, prompting Makki to sit back on her thighs.

“What’s up, babe?” Makki asked, threading a hand through the curly mess of Matsun’s hair. Matsun let out a shaky breath, laughing.

“It’s just, we’ve been dating for a while. It all started with us dancing around each other, then just jumping straight into it. Well, jumping lesbian into it.”

Makki let out a chuckle, twirling a curl around her finger.

“And, hey, we’ve been through alot together. And nothing will ever stop us from doing what we want so…”

She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a box that had Makki covering her mouth and blinking tears out of her eyes. Matsun sat up a bit, opening the box and revealing the ring.

“Makki,” she began. “Will you be my number one dankest meme?”

Makki laughed while she cried, tackling Matsun in a hug while blubbering, “Yes! Yes you asshole!”

~~They got married in matching tuxedos and adopted a little girl and a dog after a few years.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos! Don't forget that you can request for certain pairings!!


	15. Chapter fifteen: Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma celebrates their liberos birthday! Not really Levyaku but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really Levyaku but it's there. Enjoy!

Yaku was bitter, small, and ready to fight anyone and everyone.

It’s not like she didn’t have a good reason to!

She was walking down the stairwell as slowly as she could, trying to stretch out the amount of time between her leaving the class and her getting to the gym. Hey, it didn’t matter if she was five minutes late or twenty minutes late. Not like people cared!

“Yaku! Yaku-san, wait!” An annoyingly perky voice cut in through her thoughts. _God, please. Anyone but her._

Yaku stopped, and risked looking back.

_Damnit._

“You move really fast, Yaku-san! I almost lost you,” Lev panted, standing behind her and making her _infuriatingly_ taller. “Are you okay? You look mad…”

“Yeah, so what if I am?” Yaku asked dryly. It’s not like they would _know_ why she was mad. Which made her even madder!

“Oh,” Lev deflated. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

The silence was welcome, while it lasted. “But hey, Yaku-san! I have an important question for you!”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Yaku inquired, blindfolded and being carried piggyback by Lev.

“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you, silly!” Lev chided, stepping up what seemed to be stairs. Yaku frowned, hitting out blindly and relishing in the yelp it got her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, tightening her hold around Lev’s neck as she was shifted. Pressing her forehead against the soft silk of Lev’s hair, she pretended she wasn’t upset. After all, she had no reason to be!

It’s not like her _entire_ volleyball team forgot her birthday. No biggie, _really_.

“We’re going to miss practice, Lev, tell me where-”

Lev suddenly stopped, and called back a warning before dropping Yaku. She let go of Lev’s neck and fell feet-first, landing lightly. “What’s that smell…?”

Lev didn’t answer, just moved around- was that a door opening? Suddenly she was being pushed forward, nearly stumbling over a doorframe before her blindfold was tugged off.

“Happy birthday!” The entire volleyball team screamed, startling Yaku by surrounding her in a giant group hug. Yaku let out a startled noise, staring wide eyed at her teammates as they circled around her singing an off key version of _Happy Birthday_ that was simultaneously awful and awesome at the same time.

Yaku felt a tear run down her cheek, and she furiously wiped it away while hitting out where people were bound to be. “You guys are awful!”

“We love you too, Yakkun~!” Kuroo called, ruffling Yaku’s hair and jumping back with shriek when Yaku pinched her arm.

“Most of us pitched in and made your favorite,” Kenma’s quiet voice interrupted, appearing out of nowhere holding the pan of stir fried vegetables out. Yaku took it, dumping it into Lev’s hands before giving Kenma a hug. 

“Aw, don’t cry, Yaku-san!” Lev called, as the other girls surrounded her with laughs and comforting words.

“Not crying! Just got something in my eyes,” Yaku growled, rubbing at them furiously before pushing away from the other girls. “Alright, who’s ready to eat?”

 

“You guys really went all out,” Yaku whistled, wiping a stray smear of frosting off Lev’s chin.

“Yep!” Lev shouted proudly, puffing out her chest. “We really wanted to pay you back, for being the best libero in Tokyo!”

Yaku lifted a brow, disbelief clear on her face. “You’re just trying to butter me up. C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

“Such a good senpai too!”

“Lev, if you don’t shut the fuck up I will shove these leftovers up your ass,” Yaku threatened, gesturing towards the tupperware containers hidden in her bag. Lev yelped, jumping a foot away.

Yaku sighed, continuing to walk. Lev followed behind, footsteps almost too loud in the silence of the night. “Hey, Yaku-san.”

“Yes?”

“You wouldn’t really shove leftovers up my ass, right?”

A deep sigh. “No, Lev. I really wouldn’t.”

“Oh, thank God!” The cheerful tone came back, and Yaku nearly tripped as arms wrapped around her from behind. “The way you said it was really scary!”

Yaku sighed again, turning to run a hand through Lev’s hair. “I don’t think it’d be logical anyways,” she teased, running her fingers lightly from Lev’s scalp to her cheek and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Lev’s face went from pink to red within a seconds span. “Yaku! You can’t just do that! Take responsibility,” she whined, latching onto Yaku.

“Get off me, you sloth!” Yaku scolded, lightly ruffling Lev’s hair.

“No! Let me love you!”

“Idiot!”

“Ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple, sorry if you were expecting more! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos!


	16. Chapter sixteen: Ushioi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a model, and while she's on set an accident happens and it bursts into flames. Ushijima is one of the fire fighters who arrives on scene, and Oikawa takes an instant liking to her.

The first time Oikawa meets Ushijima, she’s terrified for her life. There’s smoke circulating the air above her head, and flames licking their way into her hiding spot under one of the overturned tables. The panicked shriek of a girl hiding somewhere else in a flame covered room has Oikawa jumping, curling in on herself with a pathetic whimper.

Never had she thought modeling would end up being her death. Hell, it was supposed to be a really safe profession, yet here she was!

The fire had just started approaching her hiding spot when the door to studio opened, three people flooded in and started looking. Oikawa was pulled from under the table by someone clad in the full firefighter gear, helmet and all. She was then pulled down a path she couldn’t see through all the smoke, and out through a bright door.

Man, daylight never looked so good. Even when being half-dragged out by the firefighter and probably suffering from some degree of smoke inhalation. She’s guided over to an ambulance, where the two other girls hiding with her are led. They sit down, get checked over, and listen to the managers scream about the insurance costs.

As if they forgot they had the girls in skimpy model clothing which was the main reason they’d even had the photoshoot inside at all. All three girls were shivering, and Oikawa enviously glared at the firemen’s thick jackets.

“For someone who just got out of a burning building, you seem awfully chilly,” a voice comments. Oikawa looks up, arms wrapped around herself and shivering. A jacket drops onto her shoulders, extremely heavy and extremely warm. Oikawa snuggles into it, before blinking up at the new person.

They’d moved away to give the other two models a large blanket to share, giving Oikawa a nice view of their muscles. Actually looking at their face, Oikawa realized that they looked feminine. With dark hair, olive eyes, and a smolder that would put most of the male models to shame. She checked over the girls, asking, “You all okay?”

The two models nodded, and Oikawa followed suite a moment later. _Curse you, gay thoughts._

“Good. We’ll get everything sorted out, and then you can go home,” the firefighter continued, pointing to the building being put out in the slight distance. The girls nodded again, heading deeper into the blankets and jacket offered. Before the firefighter could leave, Oikawa stopped her.

“Hey, thanks for the jacket. And… everything I guess,” Oikawa shrugged. The firefighter gave a small smile, and nodded.

“Your welcome.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Oikawa held out a hand, not blinking when Ushijima shook it with her gloved one. “Oikawa Tooru.”

And she had a feeling, this would be the start of something beautiful and gay.

 

Oikawa turned out to be right, half a week after the fire. She sat in her car, contemplating the effects of going in to give the cookies to the firefighters and if Ushijima wasn’t there. Didn’t they have days where they switched off? How did that work again?

She was about to pull her phone out and google it, when she stopped dead, jaw gaping.

Ushijima had just come around the side of the firehouse, watering can in hand as she walked around the potted plants lined up near the walls. But that wasn’t what had stopped Oikawa.

Ushijima was wearing a sports bra and sweatpants, leaving her almost all of her upper body muscle on display. Oikawa was glad to just sit in the car and watch, fill a bucket with drool, and then leave in a state of embarrassment.

But then Ushijima noticed her. She gave Oikawa a smile, waving her over. Oikawa cursed, getting out of the car. Grabbing her cookies, she headed towards Ushijima with an air of confidence and coolness she really didn’t have. At all.

“Hey,” she greets, holding out the tupperware invitingly. “I thought I’d thank the fire station with a little gift.”

Ushijima looked it over. “Thank you. We don’t receive many gifts, outside of food from the fire fighters wives.”

“Your welcome!” Oikawa said cheerily. Ushijima tucked the bin under her arm, and went back to watering her plants. Oikawa contemplated leaving then, and saving herself the embarrassment. Instead she cleared her throat.

“Did you need something else?” Ushijima asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Oikawa steepled her hands together and shrugged. “I just wanted to know if, you would… like to go out some time, maybe.”

“Go out as in… dinner?” Ushijima asked, turning her full attention to Oikawa.

Oikawa quickly crossed her arms in front of her. “Sure! Yeah, I mean, that sounds _really_ intimate and gay but whatever works for you!”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “Before we go out, you should know I am a lesbian. So I do tend to sound gay.”

“Well, that’s interesting!” Oikawa babbled, throwing a hand up. “I mean, it’s not like I even cared about that! I just wanted to know if you wanted to date- I mean eat! Hah, word-association am I right? Plus like, you probably have a type and I might not fit that criteria, so you don’t have to push yourself through all of this-”

“Oikawa,” Ushijima interrupted, standing up and taking her free hand. “I’m gay, you seem gay, I am going to assume we are both single. Do you want to go out on a date?

Damn she made it look easy. “I’m bi, single, and yes.”

 

“So, how long have you been a firefighter?” Oikawa asked, poking at her side salad while her food cooled a bit. She’d probably get ripped a new one when her manager found out how many calories she’d eaten, but she didn’t care because she was having a nice time.

Ushijima was interesting, attractive, and she found Oikawa interesting and attractive. She didn’t even bat an eye when Oikawa told her about her alien obsession.

They’d both played volleyball in highschool, although Ushijima went farther than Oikawa ever did. They had fun talking about that, what positions they played and their team mates. Then Oikawa brought up the current topic; Jobs.

“I’ve been a firefighter for almost five years. What about you?”

“I’ve been modeling since I was eighteen, so like six years? It’s pretty fun, I’ve met a lot of people.”

“That’s good. I never really meet new people, and I’ve been with most of the team for a while now.” Ushijima shifted her arm, placing her chin on her fist as she forked a piece of steak. “What got you into modeling?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Easy cash. I already looked pretty good in society standards, so all I had to do was watch my weight and avoid getting scars and sun damage and all that. What about you?”

“I just liked to help people. It’s great,” Ushijima sighed. Oikawa smiled, eating her pasta with a pleased hum. “Do you still play volleyball?”

Oikawa shook her head. “Can’t really. Knee injury got me kicked off the team.”

“Oh. I’m sorry about that.”

Oikawa shrugged, twirling the last noodle on her fork. “It’s okay. Now I’ve got a kick ass weather predicting machine.”

Ushijima’s burst of laughter had Oikawa’s heart swelling and her head going, _Shit_.

 

After a few more dinner dates, a park date, and a visit to the roller rink, Oikawa and Ushijima- _finally_ \- started dating. And after a week of keeping it not-so-secret, a hoard of newspapers came out and had Oikawa wanting to tear her hair /out.

**MODEL OIKAWA TOORU SPENDS A DAY OUT WITH GAL PAL**

**GAL PALS HAVING A FUN TIME, MODEL OIKAWA AND HER FRIEND**

**FRIENDLY KISS BETWEEN GAL PALS.**

Oikawa wanted whoever invented the word _’gal pal’_ to burn in hell. Crumpling the front page of the newspaper with a frustrated groan, Oikawa rolled over to press her face into Ushijima’s side.

“Another gal-pal thing?” She asked, running a hand through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa let out a sigh.

“Yes. Like, have they _never_ heard of bisexuality?! ‘ _Oh, but she was dating male models and actors before!_ ’ Yeah, but I had a girlfriend before I ever had a boyfriend! Assholes…”

Ushijima hummed sympathetically, pulling Oikawa up to eye level. “It doesn’t matter. The other models you work with know you’re bi, you know you’re bi, and I know you’re bi. Just because some people refuse to acknowledge it doesn’t make it any less real.”

“Still. I wish they’d acknowledge it. You aren’t just my ‘ _casual friend_ ’,” Oikawa pouted, taking Ushijima’s face in both hands. She pressed kisses to her forehead, temples, cheeks, and nose before leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “You’re my girlfriend, and I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too,” Ushijima whispered back, tilting her head to press a chaste kiss to Oikawa’s lips.

They parted, and spent the rest of the day curled around each other, watching tv and playing with each other’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best works, but i tried ^^". I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos!


	17. Chapter seventeen: Ennotanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is a delinquent and Ennoshita is the tutor who gets volunteered to help her. Things get out of hand as they progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeko = Sadatoshi in this chapter. Probably one of my longest yet ^^". Enjoy! Warning, there's //a lot// of cursing.

“Remind me to never promise you anything ever again,” Ennoshita grumbled, glaring at the back of Suga’s head. Suga slowed up a bit, until their footsteps matched and their shoulders brushed.

“Lighten up, Chika!” Suga slowed to sling an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders with a smile as bright as the sun. “Think happy thoughts! You’re helping someone in need!”

Ennoshita mulled that thought over, trying to think of a convincing counter argument that didn’t make her seem selfish or apathetic. Before she could admit defeat, Suga’s joyful clap startled her. “We’re here! You ready?”

“No,” Ennoshita deadpanned. “Suga, I’m not that good in my classes either, I don’t think I’m tutor material-”

“Nonsense!” Suga dismissively waved a hand, squeezing Ennoshita’s arm with a confident grin. “You’ve never received a failing mark before. You’ll be a great tutor!”

Ennoshita furrowed her brows, not quite believing Suga. You had to have other qualities to be a good tutor, and she wasn’t sure she had them. “I guess I’m ready…”

“Great!” They passed the threshold into the office, alerting the woman sitting at the desk with a brown bob cut and neat clothing.

“Hello girls,” the secretary greeted, tilting her head and grinning. “How can I help you?”

“We’re here because we volunteered to be tutors,” Suga explained, raising Ennoshita’s hand. Ennoshita gave the lady a polite smile, hoping they wouldn’t need anymore tutors and that Ennoshita could worry about her next movie for Film Club. “I’m Sugawara Koushi and this is Ennoshita Chikara.”

“That’s great! You’re in luck, we have two people left over who you will be tutoring. It’s wonderful to have such sweet girls volunteering to help those in need,” the secretary gushed, getting up from her desk and smoothing her skirt. “Right this way!”

Suga and Ennoshita walked a pace behind as the secretary began to explain. “You have already been assigned to one of the people, but you get to choose where you want to study. We have some classrooms prepared for this reason and the library is always open!”

“Sounds great!” Suga chirped. Ennoshita wondered why she’d promise to help Suga again.

“Alright! Here we are!” The secretary opened the door to the office waiting room and two kids around their age looked up.

One of them was a kind looking girl with a dark brown pixie cut and gentle eyes. The other girl had a half shaved hair, dramatic eye makeup, and a scary expression.

Ennoshita prayed that Suga would have to take the scary girl.

“Daichi, Tanaka, these are the other tutors!” The secretary turned.“Sugawara, you’ll be tutoring Daichi. Ennoshita, you’ve got Tanaka. Now, I have to get back to the office, you four go off and study hard! Finals won’t be easy this year.”

Then she just left, leaving them awkwardly standing around. Well, at least Ennoshita was. Daichi and Suga had already fallen into a comfortable conversation and Tanaka looked like she was sizing Ennoshita up for a fight.

“Well, we’re going to head up to one of the classrooms,” Suga announced suddenly. “If you guys want to join-”

“We’re going to the library,” Tanaka insisted grouchily, grabbing Ennoshita and pulling her away. Ennoshita’s arm felt like it would bruise, and she stumbled over her feet as Tanaka marched away. “Let’s go, chicken shit.”

Chikara struggled to regain her footing as she was dragged off. Looking back to Suga for help, she gave her a pleading look, eyes screaming ‘ _help me!_ ’ Suga didn’t help, but to her credit she did look concerned before Ennoshita was drug out of the office.

 

“This doesn’t look like the library,” Ennoshita interjected, rubbing the sore spot on her arm as Tanaka led the way through the unfamiliar streets. It’s possible she’d never been this way in her life, but Miyagi wasn’t that big. 

“Nope. I’m going home, you can stop following me, chicken shit,” Tanaka called over her shoulder.

Ennoshita was tempted to just go home, and pretend she’d helped this punk sack of shit. But something told her no, and she listened.

She kept following, until Tanaka turned around on her doorstep and leaned forward threateningly. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Hey, I was forced to sign up for tutoring, I’m not wasting time because you want to,” Ennoshita mumbled, crossing arms and furrowing her brows.

Tanaka let out an annoyed huff, retorting with an angry, “So what? I was forced to sign up for it to, you don’t see me complaining! Just go the fuck home!”

Ennoshita shoved Tanaka off, into the closed door behind her. She didn’t even want to be here, she wanted to go home, but she had a promise to keep. She fisted her hands and shouted, “No! Look, don’t just call me ‘chicken shit’, think you can tell me what to do, and then think I’m going to listen to! I just want to do my fucking job, kill my friend for making me promise to do this, _then_ I’ll go home. So fucking bear with me for an hour at the most, learn some shit, and then I’ll get out of your hair!”

Tanaka stared for a moment, eyes comically wide and jaw slightly gaping. Ennoshita was worried she was about to get punched in the face, or that she’d make an enemy of whoever Tanaka’s friends were, before a loud snort had her snapping out of worrying thoughts.

“You really aren’t a chicken shit, are ya?” Tanaka snickered. She pushed Ennoshita back a bit- out of her personal space- and raised her hands in a surrendering motion. “Fine. You win. We’ll study today, and _maybe_ you can help me study tomorrow.”

Ennoshita blinked, but Tanaka raised her hand higher. “One condition. We study here.”

“Fine… fine, yeah,” Ennoshita stuttered, surprised her uncalled for screaming had somehow worked.

Ennoshita stared blankly after Tanaka, ]until she snapped out of her blank daze at Tanaka’s sharp,  
“Oi, don’t make me regret this! And close the door behind you!”

 

“Are you alright?” Suga asked, getting into Ennoshita’s personal space and fretting over her like an overbearing mother. “What happened yesterday? She ditched didn’t she? She didn’t hurt you, right?”

Ennoshita shrugged her off, chewing absently on some rice she’d brought from home to have with lunch. “I yelled at her. I’m going back today so I don’t think I did too bad,” she summarized, ignoring Suga’s dropped jaw.

“You got Tanaka, to let you tutor her?” Suga spluttered, her face so startled Ennoshita had to snicker. “How?!”

“Like I said,” Ennoshita gasped out between bursts of quiet laughter. “I yelled at her!”

Suga made erratic hand motions, struggling to find the words to complete the sentence she’d been trying to complete for a good few minutes. Finally she sighed and dropped down into an empty seat. “Good job, I guess. Tanaka is one of the _most_ stubborn and hard to manage girls in this school.”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “You know her?”

Suga shrugged. “I’ve heard about her, seen her around, shared a few words. Nothing more than acquaintances,” she replied loftily, waving a hand in a dismissing manner.

“Alright. Enough about her then, how did your study session go?” Ennoshita asked, wondering at the back of her mind when Suga would have to go back to her regular classes in the third year hall.

“It went well!” Suga’s face turned uncharacteristically red, and she avoided eye contact as she went on to explain, “We just read some on the World Wars, practiced some college algebra. Daichi’s pretty smart, but she just has trouble here and there.”

Ennoshita frowned. Suga was acting weird. “You okay, Suga?”

“Fine! How are your photography and movie thingy club going?” Suga’s frantic change of topic had Ennoshita even more concerned, but she let it slide.

“I have to take a few pictures of random shit before the month ends, and we’re just doing more random shit in Film Club,” Ennoshita waved off, still trying to crack why Suga had reacted so weirdly.

Maybe she was hiding something.

Maybe instead of studying, Daichi made her do something. Like drink. Or smoke weed.

Maybe Suga had made Daichi do those things.

Maybe Suga had eaten Daichi and was really a cannibalistic monster.

Ennoshita burst into giggles, finding the thought of a scaly monster with a beauty mark and white hair fretting over her like a mother hilarious. She wouldn’t explain herself, only shutting up when Suga threatened to punch her if she didn’t stop. The rest of lunch was spent with Suga sending Ennoshita odd glances, trying to figure out what she’d found so funny.

Ennoshita made a note to try and get Suga to dress up for one of her movies sometime.

 

It was only at the end of the week, the removal of a nickname, and no warning did Ennoshita meet Tanaka’s brother.

Tanaka Sadatoshi was every bit like his younger sister, with a buzzcut and a bit more muscled. He slammed the front door open and shut, and shouted, “ _Ryuu_! Do we have any doritos left?”

Tanaka turned towards the door, finger lingering from where she’d been reading in her calculus book, and shouted back, “Check yourself, asshole!”

“Watch your mouth, I’m still older than you! I can and will deck you, Ryuu, just tell me if we have any fucking doritos!” The angry reply came back. 

Ennoshita glanced a Tanaka with a questioning look, covering her ears with both hands. Tanaka sighed, popping the bubble in her gum before answering glumly, “That’s my brother. He’s such a dick.”

The door slammed open and he stepped in, shouting at the screaming pair of girls, “What the _fuck_ did you just call me, buttwipe!?”

“Not fucking cool!” Tanaka screamed back. “Go to your own room!”

“Fuck no! Apologize!” The elder Tanaka demanded, charging over to his sister and grabbed her in a tight hug. She squealed angrily as he put her in a headlock.

“Fuck you! I do what I want!” Tanaka retorted, elbowing her brother in the stomach.

Ennoshita just prayed something out there would have mercy on her and kill her. The usage for the word ‘fuck’ had reached it’s limit.

“Oh! Who’s this?” The older Tanaka’s voice was suddenly much quieter. “A friend?”

“A tutor,” Tanaka huffed. “Ennoshita, this is Sadatoshi. Assface, Ennoshita.”

Sadatoshi flicked his sister’s head, ignoring her whine as he reached out with one hand to shake Ennoshita’s hand. “Nice to meet you! You wouldn’t of happened to see a bag of doritos lying around anywhere, would you?”

“Uh, no…?”

“Damn.” Sadatoshi stuck out his tongue, giving Tanaka a noogie which left her barking enraged profanities at him as he got up. “Well, I’m going to buy some. Later Ennoshita! Bye dweeb.”

The door slammed shut behind him.

“That was… eventful,” Ennoshita sighed.

“Total, fucking, _ass_ ,” Tanaka groaned. “He’s so mean! One day I’m going to beat him up.”

Ennoshita raised a brow. From her point of view, clearly it was the elder Tanaka sibling who would do the beating. “I’m sure you will,” Ennoshita drawled sarcastically. Then she smirked, and leaned forward on one hand. “So, _Ryuu_ huh?”

“Hey! Only my best friends and that shit stain call me that! You gotta earn these privileges,” Tanaka huffed, attempting to fix her mussed up hair.

“Whatever you say, Ryuu.”

“Oi!”

 

It’s after they’ve finished studying and recapping the last lesson when Tanaka stops her before she gets up to leave. “What clubs are you in?”

Ennoshita purses her lips, but sits back down. “Film and Photography. You?”

“I’m in Volleyball! One of the best players if I do say so myself,” Tanaka brags, puffing up like a peacock.

“Really? You’ll have to let me see one of your games one day,” Ennoshita insists. She’d seen some volleyball games on TV, never live though. Plus it’d be for her friend.

Ennoshita blinked. Were she and Tanaka friends?

“Well, _only_ if you let me see some of your photographs or movies or whatever,” Tanaka demanded, sitting up with a smirk that might’ve scared Ennoshita if she hadn’t known her already. “What do you even do in clubs like that?”

Ennoshita shrugged. “Take pictures for prompts, make movies, stuff like that. I have to turn in a bunch of photos of nature for photography class, but I haven’t started on that yet-”

“Let me help you with that!” Tanaka punctuated her sentence with a slap to the table top, startling Ennoshita. “I know a park nearby that’s really pretty this time of year!”

“You don’t have to do that,” Ennoshita blinked, eyes wide. “I can always just take some shots somewhere else…”

“Nonsense! You’ve been helping me, so I’ll help you back! I’ve never gotten a test grade above barely passing before I met you!” Tanaka stood up and grabbed a leather jacket. “C’mon! It’s no big deal,” she insisted.

Ennoshita stared for a moment, before she shrugged. Tanaka probably wouldn’t let her object anyways. Might as well.

 

“Man! I haven’t been here in weeks!” Tanaka crowed, walking briskly in front of Ennoshita as she adjusted her camera settings. “Alright! You just have to take pictures of nature right?”

Ennoshita nodded, holding up her camera and snapping a picture of Tanaka.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“Memory,” Ennoshita shrugged. She turned, looking around. The park was encircled with sparse gatherings of trees, with two paths for the northern entrance into the park and the southern entrance. The sun was setting, and it’d probably make a nice picture to snap. “Let’s go over there.”

“Alright!” Tanaka charged off towards the trees, leaving Ennoshita to walk behind with an exasperated sigh. When she caught up, Tanaka was hanging upside down from a tree branch, grinning childishly.

“Having fun?” Ennoshita asked, pinching Tanaka’s nose. Tanaka pulled away with a snort, sticking her tongue out at Ennoshita.

“You’re just jealous cause you’re here for work!”

“I’m beginning to wonder if you brought me here just to get out of your house and _not_ to help me.” Ennoshita ignored Tanaka’s loud objection, turning to snap a few pictures of the sunlight filtering through the canopy above.

Tanaka stayed out of the way, climbing through the trees and hanging of a branch to try and do pull ups before she fell off. She dusted leaves and dirt off her ass and hair before trying to climb back up, teasing, “You look like you’re taking a shit. Why are you sitting like that?”

Ennoshita frowned, looking up after snapping two pictures. “I had to get a close up. Don’t judge, you look just as stupid.”

Tanaka let out a squawk, and Ennoshita took the chance to snap a few pictures of her. Her hair was loosely flowing in the breeze, her body dappled with the shadows from the sun and leaves, hanging onto the trunk with one hand while her free one flipped Ennoshita off. 

“More memory shots? _Lame_ ,” Tanaka taunted, grinning wolfishly at Ennoshita. She hopped out of the tree, doing a parkour roll on landing. Not wasting a breath, Tanaka settled into a crouch, pulling up both her arms and flexing. “You gotta take _action shots_.”

Ennoshita rolled her eyes, but snapped a photo. She then turned back to the patch of wildflowers with a quip. “I didn’t know I was at the gun show.”

“Damn right, you are!”

“Stop goofing off and help me find shit to take pictures of,” Ennoshita scolded, getting out of what she fondly called ‘ _her close-up squat_ ’. Tanaka got up, dusting herself off again before leading the way to- as she so eloquently put- ‘ _the best motherfuckin’ flower patch in the goddamn world_ ’.

Ennoshita had to admit, it was a pretty cool flower patch, and she got a bunch of shots she was pleased of. Not that Tanaka would ever find out.

 

They’re sitting on Tanaka’s bed, studying for English and mindlessly babbling about random happenings around the day. And then Tanaka asks an odd question.

“Hey, have you ever kissed a girl?”

Ennoshita’s eyebrow raised, and she unconsciously tilted her head. “No. Why? Have you?”

Tanaka ran a hand through the long side of her hair, shrugging. “No reason, and yeah.”

Ennoshita felt a pang of emotion, but shoved it down. “Really? Who?”

“My friend, Asahi. Spin the bottle,” she further explained. They lapsed into silence for a moment, before Tanaka spoke up again. “Hey, wanna try it?”

“Kissing?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka sat up, textbook forgotten as she leans into Ennoshita’s space. “If you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Simple as that!”

“And if I do like it?” Ennoshita asked. Tanaka looked surprised, then dumbstruck for a moment before she shrugged.  
“If you do then, we’ll figure it out from there! Deal or no deal?”

Tanaka held out a hand, nail blunt, short, and painted blue, purple, and pink. Ennoshita hesitated before reaching out and shaking it with her own.

“Deal.”

Tanaka smirked, as sharp as a knife, before scooting closer and leaning in closer towards Ennoshita. Ennoshita waited last minute to close her eyes, both hoping Tanaka would pull away screaming about it being a joke and praying she would keep leaning in and _just kiss her already_ , until she did.

Tanaka’s lips were surprisingly soft, and had Ennoshita briefly wondering how her own lips felt. Tanaka’s tasted like the coke she’d been gulping down earlier and cherry chapstick, and a slight undertone of something sweet. Ennoshita found her hands looping around Tanaka’s neck, and felt one of Tanaka’s place itself on her thigh as the other cupped Ennoshita’s cheek, rubbing her cheekbone lightly.

It wasn’t big, it wasn’t flashy, and it didn’t make Ennoshita feel like she was having a life changing moment. It was just a kiss that had Ennoshita’s heart fluttering and wanting more.

Ennoshita nearly fell off the bed when Tanaka’s door slammed open, and Sadatoshi shouted in, “Hey! Ryuu! Got any more- Oh.”

“ _Get out_!” Tanaka screeched, throwing her pillow at Sadatoshi.

“Sorry! Sorry! Good job scoring that, Ryuu!” He called behind him, slamming the door shut before Tanaka’s brush could hit him in the face. Ennoshita curled in on herself, pressing her face into her knees and hoping her intense blush would go away. _How embarrassing…_

“Ennoshita? Chikara? You still alive?” Tanaka asked, poking her side lightly. Ennoshita let out a shaky breath, and looked up with a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Just fine, _Ryuu_.”

Tanaka blinked, and laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck with an amused sigh. “I guess you have full rights to call me that now, huh?”

“Yep.”

The silence drawn out between them was thick with tension and the need for someone to fill it. Finally Ennoshita sighed and leaned forward, head resting on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Wanna go back to doing that?”

Tanaka blinked rapidly, before her face split into a devilish grin. “Fuck yeah! But let me lock my door first, so Bitchboy won’t walk in on us again.”

A muffled and offended, ‘ _rude_ ’ came softly from the other side of the door, prompting Tanaka to throw her alarm clock at it before she marched over and locked it with a red face.

 

They started dating the next day, for the simple reason ‘ _Why the fuck not?_ ’ Those four words seemed to be their testimony to most of the stuff they did in the next week.

“Wanna go prank Sadatoshi?” “Why the fuck not?”

“Wanna go get some slushies?” “Why the fuck not?”

“Wanna go scare Asahi?” “Why the fuck not?”

But it was different when Tanaka appeared in front of her during lunch, red faced and scratching the shaved part of her head as she mumbled, “W-wanna go on a date?”

Ennoshita doesn’t even think when she says, “Why the fuck not?” When her brain finally processes what Tanaka just asked and how she responded, her face bursts into flames. “I-i mean- Yeah! Of course, why not?”

“Good! So uh… Saturday or somethin’?”

“Sure, saturday’s good!” Ennoshita wishes a hole would appear so she could crawl into it and _die_.

“Alright… see you then!” Tanaka stutters, probably too flustered to remember they had planned a study session that night. She leaves with her head down and hands in her blazer pockets, getting odd looks from people who bother to notice.

Ennoshita crosses her arms and buries her head in them, letting out a muffled shriek. The girl sitting in the desk next to her jumps and gives her a glare, but Ennoshita really doesn’t care and the girl can suck it. _She has a date saturday_!

 

At the weeks end, Ennoshita and Tanaka stand awkwardly outside of the Tanaka residence, red-faced and not looking each other in the eyes. Tanaka swings her arms back and forth before asking, “So… what do you wanna do?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, really,” Ennoshita insists. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

Tanaka blinked owlishly, then buried her face in her hands. “You’re really sweet, but I have _no idea_ what I want to do.”

“That’s fine. Let’s just walk around and improvise,” Ennoshita soothes, holding out her hand until Tanaka slides her own into it. She leads the way, and they stop at a ice cream vending machine and buy cones.

“Vanilla? Really?” Ennoshita asks, chewing on chocolate from her mint chocolate chip. “Seems really tame for you.”

“Hey! Nothing is too tame for me!” Tanaka argued, bottom lip jutting out. “I just like this flavor more than the others!”

Ennoshita thoughtfully licked her cone, before shrugging. “Still really tame.”

They continued walking, throwing their leftover napkins in a trash can and linking hands again. They keep walking, commenting on dogs and people they pass until Tanaka stops and practically begs to go into the park.

“It’s a great park!” Tanaka insists, taking charge and heading back towards the trees they were in last time. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with staying on the ground this time!”

Ennoshita rolls her eyes, but doesn’t object. She let’s Tanaka climb up first, before stretching a hand down to help Ennoshita scramble up til she’s still in a fork on the tree. Tanaka cackles at her, still climbing until Ennoshita shouts at her to get down.

“You’re going to break something!”

“Only if I fall! I’ve been climbing trees since forever!” Tanaka laughs victoriously, standing up as far as she can on the tree without it breaking. Ennoshita hesitates for a moment before slipping her phone out of her pocket and taking a picture.

Tanaka looks wild and untamable and frankly it’s a damn good picture. Ennoshita saves it before calling up, “Come back down! Dates are supposed to be a two person thing.”

“Sorry, Chika,” Tanaka shouts down with a teasingly lilt. She maneuvers her way down, until she sitting right in front of Ennoshita. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Ennoshita sits forward, hesitating before pushing her fingers through Tanaka’s longer hair. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka’s response is quiet, and her hands come up to brace themselves on Ennoshita’s shoulders as she leans in.

The kiss is just as soft as the first, with mingling flavors of ice cream and the same sweet undertone Ennoshita can’t seem to name. It doesn’t matter though, cause Tanaka’s licking her bottom lip and she’s opening up for her, pushing their tongues together.

She pulls away first, both girls equally breathless and flustered. Tanaka pulls back, sitting down before whispering, “Woah.”

Ennoshita hides her face in her jacket sleeve.

“That is totally unfair!” Tanaka’s back to being loud, an indignant pout on her face. “You’re a better kisser than me!”

Ennoshita ends up laughing, endangering herself to falling out of the tree. “Thanks, Ryuu. Never kissed anyone before you though, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Well, trust me,” Tanaka insists, face still red and showing no sign of letting up. “You are.”

“Thanks,” Ennoshita mumbled, face just as red. Reflexively she pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear, although it was too short to stay there. “Wanna go back to doing that?”

“Why the fuck not?”

 

They study for half of the time Ennoshita was at the Tanaka residence, then laze around for the rest of it. Some days they’d steal Sadatoshi’s video games and mess around with them. Other days they’d make out on Tanaka’s bed, too scared to go any further down than the neck.

It was one of the latter days, and Ennoshita was mouthing at Tanaka’s throat while Tanaka ran a hand through her short hair.

“W-why this short?” Her own hair had grown out a bit, but her eye makeup was still just as intense as always.

“Easier to clean and care for,” Ennoshita mumbled against Tanaka’s neck, tilting her head to look up at her girlfriend. “Why did you shave off half your hair?”

“It looked cool on the model, and it looked hella cool on me,” Tanaka shrugged, running a hand through the longer portion. “I was thinking about dyeing it actually.”

Ennoshita hummed, forgetting her original objective in favor of running a hand through Tanaka’s hair. “It would still look cool, with or without dye. What colors?”

“I don’t know. Maybe blue or purple. Or _both_!”

Tanaka talked about dyeing her hair with such child-like wonder, Ennoshita buried her face in her neck with a pained sound. Tanaka jumped, turning slightly and attempting to look down at Ennoshita.

“Chika? You okay?”

Ennoshita closed her eyes, her whisper echoing in a silent room.

“We aren’t going to last through high school, are we?”

It wasn’t like it wasn’t possible. Tanaka had her sports and whatever, and Ennoshita had her movies and photography. They had their conflicts to, their stupid fights that left them mad at each other and not willing to talk until they desperately came running.

“Hey,” Tanaka’s soft whisper was right next to Ennoshita’s ear, and she shivered as she looked into intense eyes. “We’ll make it work as long as we can. And when we just can’t pick up the broken pieces anymore, we’ll let it go. Promise?”

“Promise,” Ennoshita vows, shifting back into a sitting position and kissing her girlfriend so hard their lips were bruises and they were breathless afterwards.

 

Ennoshita was right. During their third year of highschool, smack dab in the middle, they broke up after a vicious fight. They’d both been stressed over their individual interests, clubs, friends, the whole lot. They both knew it wasn’t the other’s fault or their own.

But they knew they had to let go eventually. And they did.

It didn’t hurt after a while to see Tanaka with her arm slung around a new girl’s shoulders, or making out with a boy behind the school gym. Just like it didn’t hurt Tanaka to see Ennoshita with her boyfriend, lasting for the rest of the year before breaking up and going to different colleges. 

They got over it.

They just couldn’t pick up the pieces anymore.

 

Ennoshita was only a few years out of college when her first movie becomes a big hit, and she started rising through the ranks as a respected movie director. She had a variety of movies, going from intense action flicks, to wonderous fantasy movies, and terrifying horror movies.

Her first premiere was for a romance story she’d written from the heart, with a few tweeks here and there. One about a girl in photography club and a football jock.

She’d wanted the story to be lesbians, but decided against it last minute. She still regrets it.

So while everyone else at the premiere enjoy talking to the actors and actresses and talking about what a _big hit_ the movie would be.

Ennoshita honestly didn’t care, she liked the movie with the original characters more than the new ones.

She decided to hide out on the balcony, avoid anyone with polite nods and brisk conversation. She’d rather just get drunk and have to leave early.

That’s where Tanaka finds her, leaning on the balcony railing with a champagne glasses hanging loosely from her fingers as she watches the stars and takes a sip occasionally. She doesn’t hear her approach until she’s right next to her.

“Long time no see,” is all she says, grin as sharp as it’s always been.

Ennoshita gives her a polite smile, and takes a sip from her glass. “You look good. Finally able to keep test grades up?”

Tanaka laughs, leaning on the balcony too. “Just about, still suck ass at English though.” Ennoshita takes another sip, smiling behind her glass.

Tanaka’s changed a lot since Ennoshita’s last seen her. She shaved the rest of her hair, and let it grow out into a pixie cut that’s easier to take care of and keep out of the way for sports. She’s gotten more muscle, and at the back of Ennoshita’s mind, she wondered if Tanaka could bench press someone her own size. Her eye makeup is the same, although she’s never worn it during practice or games.

They lapse into silence. It doesn’t last long though, it never did.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb, and guess that the new movie’s about us.” Tanaka’s eyes are piercing as always, and Ennoshita stares back coolly.

“Yeah, except I’m pretty sure you don’t have a dick,” she joked. Another sip. “Thought it’d be safer to use a straight couple rather than lesbians. It has a sad ending anyways, so maybe it’s better that way.”

Tanaka hummed, still staring at Ennoshita. “Your hair’s longer.”

“That’s what happens with hair, it gets longer,” Ennoshita teased. Tanaka let out a bark of laughter, finally looking away. Ennoshita lowered her voice, losing the sharp edge as she said, “Your hair’s shorter.”

“Yeah. Half shaved wasn’t as cool anymore,” Tanaka shrugged, idly scratching at the back of her head. Ennoshita stared for a moment, then sighed. Fuck this tension.

“Wanna go make out in a bathroom?” She asked bluntly, dangerously close to spilling her champagne. Tanaka nodded, and led the way as they snuck through the crowd to the nearest empty bathroom in the mansion. Ennoshita threw back her head and down the entire glass.

For good luck.

 

Maybe thirty minutes later, and a myriad of hickeys and two pairs of swollen lips later, Tanaka interrupted their make-out session to breath. Ennoshita took the chance too, resting her forehead on Tanaka’s shoulder and taking deep breaths.

“Hey, Chikara.”

“Yeah?”

“Think we can pick up those pieces one more time?”

Oh. _This was familiar_.

Ennoshita smiled against Tanaka’s collarbone, and looked up. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Tanaka said breathlessly, tangling her fingers in Ennoshita’s hair and pulling her back up for another bruising kiss.

 

~~This time, the pieces stayed in place.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!!


	18. Chapter eighteen: Kinkuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kunimi's dad is mean and Kindaichi is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately!! Just a little busy! Enjoy this chapter!!

**From: Yuutarou <3**

**im here**

**open up**

Kunimi sat up, destroying the blanket nest she’d been curled into and letting the multiple fabrics fall around her covers. Rubbing her eye insistently, she swung herself out of bed and padded out of her room, looking both ways down the hall before sneaking to the front door.

“Hey!” Kindaichi stage-whispered, eyes bright and practically jittering with nerves. Kunimi gave her a smile she hoped was soothing. “Come out!”

“Let me get my shoes,” Kunimi insisted, quietly slipping on her worn sneakers she wore everywhere. She thought about it for a moment before slipping on her cozy gray hoodie that hung too loose on her frame.

Stepping outside her house, she locked the door quietly and turned to face Kindaichi. She was standing on the sidewalk, straddling her bike and watching Kunimi with starry eyes. “C’mon, let’s go! Before your parents find out!”

“They went to bed, I don’t think they’ll notice I’m gone that quickly,” Kunimi reassured her, climbing onto the back of Kindaichi’s bike and hanging onto her shoulders. Kindaichi nodded absently, and pushed off, speeding them away from Kunimi’s quiet block.

 

The park had been their favorite hideout ever since they found it. It had a playground they liked to hang out around during hours when no one was really out, just talking. Sometimes upperclassmen came to join them, or kids from other schools, and they’d just chill. Kunimi preferred it when it was just her and Kindaichi really.

“So, what’s this all about?” Kindaichi motioned towards Kunimi, hugging her knees with one arm and taking a breath from a cigarette with her free hand. Kunimi held it, then let it out with a long sigh.

“Dad said some shitty things during dinner,” Kunimi muttered, letting her cig hang loosely from her fingers as she curled in closer on herself. “Couldn’t say anything back, so I just… needed to get out.”

Kindaichi hummed sympathetically, scooting closer and wrapping Kunimi in a hug. Kunimi leaning into it, favoring Kindaichi’s warm arms around her more than the cool ground she was sitting on. “That sucks.”

Kunimi hummed, leaning away to take a drag of her cigarette and letting the smoke swirl away into the cool night air before putting out the stub. She didn’t smoke often, only when _really_ stressed or _really_ pissed off. It was a mixture of both this time.

Kunimi loved her dad. He was a good person. He just had… different views than her. Thank God she hadn’t come out of the closet yet.

“You got any earphones?” Silence was only good when she was trying to nap on Kindaichi, not when she was stressed and trying to quit her bad habit. Trying to smoke her problems away never worked, but it helped. Although she didn’t exactly want to risk lung cancer or anything.

“Yeah,” Kindaichi said, pulling a teal pair with uneven aliens on each bud. A gift from Oikawa, their eccentric volleyball captain, Kunimi assumed. “Here, what song?”

Kunimi took the offered bug, scooting closer to Kindaichi to relieve the tension in the wires. “Anything. Something you’d find in shitty movies about teenage rebellion would be good.”

Kindaichi hummed, looping an arm around Kunimi’s waist while she flipped through her music. Her leg bobbed anxiously, a habit she could only stop when Kunimi was curled up on her lap for a nap. Kunimi laid her head across Kindaichi’s shoulder, soaking up all the warmth she could.

Just as requested, a upbeat pop song with American words that Kunimi could just make out started bubbling through the earbuds. She relaxed with a sigh, melting into Kindaichi’s hold. She liked it better this way, even though it was cold, a bit damp, and uncomfortable on the ground. It was better than the dark room where she was alone with her dad’s _opinion_ repeating over and over in her head. 

Kindaichi made a noise, face coming into view with her eyebrows furrowed and her lip sucked between her teeth. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” Kunimi muttered, before reaching out and threading her fingers through Kindaichi’s hair. She leaned forward, pressing a sweet and brief kiss to Kindaichi’s lips. The song fades out in the background as Kunimi pulls back, brushing a finger over Kindaichi’s cheek.

Kindaichi makes a face, and explains with a quick, “Smoke breath.” Kunimi giggles, kissing Kindaichi again, just because she could.

Kindaichi smiles, still jittery and nervous but relaxing. They stay in the park for a good hour, listening to different songs and sometimes pausing them to chat a little about school and everything else. Only when Kunimi feels like it, do they hop back onto Kindaichi’s bike and head back to her house.

 

“Thanks again,” Kunimi murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kindaichi’s cheek. “See you at practice tomorrow.”

Kindaichi’s blushing, as if they don’t regularly kiss and do other sappy shit like that. “Y-yeah. Bye, Akira!”

Kunimi rolls her eyes- she’ll never admit to the blush that came quickly after- and turned to open the door while Kindaichi pedaled away.

The door clicked shut behind her softly, and she breathed out a sigh as she turned to head upstairs.

Only to bump into a firm chest and crossed arms. Kunimi stepped back slowly, fear of being caught flooding her mind as she stared up into the angry eyes of her father.

“Welcome home. Mind telling me what _that_ was out there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhangers ^^" Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


	19. Chapter 19: Tsukikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima hates Kageyama and how stupid she is, how clueless she can be, and how soft her lips are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THERE! School started back up and I haven't had time to write but it's the weekend so yay! Just a quick Tsukikage one-shot, hope you enjoy!

“What...what are we?” Kageyama asked quietly from her place curled up in Tsukishima’s side, back turned towards her. Tsukishima glanced briefly at her before pulling off her glasses to clean them.

“Take a guess,” Tsukishima sighed, scooting down her bed and turning so that her back was turned towards Kageyama’s. “Your’s is as good as mine.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, picking at her fingers.

They’d been at it for a month. Harsh words during practice, begrudging apologies during wrap up time, and then real apologies whispered between their lips as they stumbled into each other’s houses when no one else was around.

It was getting tiring. Tsukishima, for one, didn’t want to fight anymore.

But _God_ the Queen was so… _stupid_!

She could barely pass her English exams, she couldn’t read social cues for shit, she was rude and grouchy and awful.

And she was one of the most well-meaning people Tsukishima knew. She tried her hardest, she tried to help, she tried so much and people recognized her efforts but nobody seemed to understand _how much_ she did.

 _Way to sound like a stupid teenager in love_ , Tsukishima griped at herself, resting her head on her hand and staring off at the wall with an irritated grimace. The late afternoon light filtered in, bathing her room with warm lights. She wondered briefly what Kageyama looked like at that moment. _Wow that was gay. It's not like I even love her._

_You do love her._

_Shut up, nobody asked you._

Tsukishima let out a long sigh, turning around. “Oi, Queen.”

Kageyama let out a noise, still turned away.

“Look at me, Tobio,” Tsukishima demanded, putting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Damn she pissed her off so much.

Kageyama made another noise, but turned around to look up at Tsukishima with pissed off blue eyes.

_Fuck me, she’s too pretty._

_Fuck off._

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled, reaching out and running her fingers over Kageyama’s cheekbones. “I honestly… don’t know what we are.”

Kageyama hummed, leaning into the touch. “That’s fine. We’ll manage.” She turned and pressed a tender kiss to the hand before scooting forward to brush her lips against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima pressed back, eyes fluttering closed and a pleased noise leaving her throat. This would do just fine.


	20. Chapter twenty: Terudai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima is bad at planning ahead of time, and Daichi is too weak for her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Last chapter before all my powers of gay get channeled into schoolwork again! I hope you enjoy!!

“ _Holy shit_ \- Teru, what the fuck!?” Daichi cursed, jaw slack and 100% certain that her eyes were going to fall out of her head. Terushima just smiled wider, hanging onto the tree branch outside her window as if she wasn’t a good six meters above the ground. “What are you doing out there!?”

“Ah ah ah!” Terushima used on hand to hold onto the branch above her head, while waving a finger with her free hand. “Questions later, adventure now! Get your ass out here, we’re going for a walk!”

“How did you even get in my backyard…?!”

Terushima sighed, putting her free hand down. “Babe. Baby, listen. I’m sitting balanced on a tree branch that might break because I’m 95% muscle, so I need you to stop freaking out for a bit and just climb down the tree.”

Daichi was about to protest, but closed her mouth with a sigh. Better not to argue with Terushima, lest she jump through Daichi’s window and throw her onto the tree herself. Climbing out the window and balancing on the edge of the roof before carefully climbing onto the branch.

“Atta girl!” Terushima ignored Daichi’s eyeroll, climbing down the trunk quickly while shouting up at her, “Let’s get out of her before your genetic wardens come looking!”

_Her synonyms for ‘parents’ get more colorful as the days go on,_ Daichi thought, laughing as she lowered herself to the ground. “Now is there time for questions?”

Terushima didn’t respond at first, reaching forward and pulling Daichi into a kiss that had her mind short circuiting and butterflies having a riot in her stomach. “Nope! Let’s go!”

She charged off, laughing without a care in the world as Daichi rolled her eyes and followed her. Not like she could get back into her house, she’d left her key inside and she wasn’t particularly keen on climbing up the tree again.

So she followed Terushima out of her backyard, and towards the streets of Miyagi.

 

“So… you dragged me out of bed for Mc Donald’s fries,” Daichi grumbled, standing in line with pajama pants and glad she hadn’t changed out of her bra. Seriously, how cold _was this place_!?

“Fries before guys,” Terushima mumbled under her breath, sliding the cashier money.

Daichi narrowed her eyes. “You flaming bisexual, I hope you get a fake piercing and a rash on your tongue.”

Terushima gasped, putting a hand over her heart in an offended manner. “How dare you! How am I supposed to make out with you if I’ve got a rash!? Didn’t think about that, huh?!”

Daichi picked at her nails, feigning disinterest. “Who said I enjoy making out with you? Too much tongue.”

“Hey!” Terushima let herself fall onto Daichi’s shoulder, pouting with furrowed eyebrows. “You didn’t say that at my house on Friday. In fact if I remember correctly-”

Daichi’s face turned red. “Shut up!” She whisper shouted, covering Terushima’s mouth with her hand. “There are children around!”

“Literally, it’s just us, a dying college student, and the cashier. Don’t be so modest, Daichi~,” Terushima teased, voiced muffled behind Daichi’s relaxed hand.

When she didn’t move it, Terushima licked a broad stripe along her palm, smirking at her when she pulled back in disgust. “Dammit, Teru!”

“You love me,” she teased, gluing herself back onto Daichi’s side. The cashier called their number, which Terushima grabbed with one hand while ushering Daichi out. “Now let’s go share these salty son’s of bitches outside!”

 

Daichi likes Miyagi at night. It’s not flashy like Tokyo, but still has bright street lights that cast a golden glow over everything and _God damn, Terushima was unfairly hot_. She could really only blame Friday on her and her stupid tongue piercing and her undercut and _ugh_ being a flaming homosexual was hard.

Terushima fit the golden glow, laughing and shoving fries into her mouth with abandon. Not like it wouldn’t be sweated off through hours of practicing volleyball.

“Yo, Daichi. Pay attention! I was telling you about that time with the volleyball and that one chick from Seijou who took it to the face and-”

Daichi stopped her girlfriend mid sentence, giving her a soft lingering kiss before stepping back. “Sorry,” she said teasingly, holding Terushima’s stunned face. “Lesbian instincts took over.”

“Please let them take over more often,” Terushima begged, jaw no longer slack and the corners of her mouth turned up. “Like, a lot more often.”

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed, wrapping an arm around Terushima’s shoulder and stealing her fries. “You have to sneak me back into my house and hope my parent’s didn’t notice that I was gone.”

“Don’t worry babe, your parent’s love me!”

“Not enough to let you steal me in the middle of the night. Let’s go,” Daichi sighed, steering them in the direction of her house. “How did you even convince your parents to let you out this late?”

“Heh,” Terushima chuckled nervously. “That might have included… sneaking out too.”

Daichi rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. “Please make better descions later on in life.”

“I’ll try baby~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah? Implied sexual content!? What is that!? Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and a comment!!


	21. Chapter twenty one: Kurodai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo signs up Daichi for bedsharing. Not that she'll ever mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seem to be giving Daichi a lot of love! Crow dad deserves it! Enjoy! Hopefully school will be getting less stressful so I can update more!

“Sa~wa~mura~!” Kuroo drawls, laid out on the futon in a way that reminds Daichi of Rose from the Titanic. “Draw me like one of your french girls~.”

“Move over, buttwipe,” Daichi grumbles, rolling her eyes and trying- unsuccessfully- to hide her smile. God what a dork…

Training camps. Fun and games for the whole team, plenty of opportunities for improvement, friendships, and memories you’ll never forget.

But this year, the Nekoma training camp was more crowded than usual and some people had to bunk together for space reasons. Daichi was hoping sincerely she’d be lucky, and that the managers and coaches would just make the first years pair together and suck it up.

Then Kuroo had to run her mouth and force her to share a bed with her.

Not that she minded. More time to cuddle with her long distance girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you!” Kuroo whined, shoving her face in a pillow. Daichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, certain that one day they’d get stuck like that. In the distant part of the room, Hinata shouted excitedly about Kenma’s steeply climbing game score, and Tsukishima let a snide remark slide by.

“Can’t believe what?” Daichi humors, pulling back the blanket. It’s going to get cold, with such thin blankets. _I wonder if the first years will be okay…_

“That my bed buddy won’t even give me the respect of saying my name,” Kuroo whined, smacking Daichi’s arm lightly. She then rolled over and shrieked loud enough to stop almost all other conversations in the room. “Bo!”

Bokuto practically bulldozed through two nekoma first years, rolling to a stop in front of Kuroo. “What’s up, Kuroo? Did you die? Is your hair tangled? Is Kenma refusing to eat? Answer me!”

“Sawamura-san’s being mean to me,” Kuroo drug out the last syllable, letting out a fake sob as she dramatically collapsed into Bokuto’s open arms. “I don’t understand! Where did I go wrong raising my poor child?”

“You did nothing wrong, she’d just in her rebellious stages,” Bokuto hushed, patting her best friend’s back and sticking a tongue out at Daichi.

“You guys may be older than me, but I am definitely a better mother than either of you,” Daichi grumbled.

Kuroo reached back to hit her square on the nose. “Attitude! Go to your room.”

“My room’s in Miyagi, asshole,” Daichi grumbled, rubbing her nose. 

Before Kuroo or Bokuto could retort, Ukai marched in and shouted at everyone to go to bed, not bothering to let the girls see where they were going before turning out the lights. Bokuto stumbled away into the dark, playing a one-sided form of Marco Polo to get to her futon while Kuroo and Daichi crawled under their sheets.

“I’ve missed you.” Kuroo’s whisper is hushed and sheepish, and Daichi can hear the smile. Her own appears on her face, and she reaches out blindly to hold Kuroo’s face in her hands.

“I missed you too, assface,” she murmurs, running her fingers over what she thinks are her cheeks and leaning forward to blindly place a kiss where ever she can.

“That was my eye, Sawamura,” Kuroo gripped, tangling their legs together.

Daichi hums, leaning forward and slightly to the left and pressing another kiss to the bridge of Kuroo’s nose. “Don’t care. I didn’t get to see you most of the year.”

Kuroo laughs quietly, voice mixing in with all the other hushed conversations bubbling up from the room. Nobody really slept when they were told to, but everyone would deny they even thought about staying up tomorrow.

“Ew~. Sawamura’s being sappy,” Kuroo teased, hands finding Daichi’s waist and shoving her cold hands up Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi kicked her under the covers. “Asshole.”

“You love me,” Kuroo teased again, leaning forward to brush her lips over Daichi’s.

“ **Yaku**! Captain’s being really gay again!” Lev’s loud voice startled them out of their personal little bubble, and Daichi covered her blushing face- even though no one would see it.

“Lev, I’m going to kick your ass!” Kuroo shouts, stumbling out of bed to tackle the half-Russian. Shrieks, screams, and complaints filled the air, everything disolving into chaos as everyone fell into a late night brawl for gay superiority.

Which didn’t stop until Ukai came back in and threatened to make them work extra hours tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos! I'll update again sometime this weekend!


	22. Chapter twenty two: Tananoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers and sneaking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd do something this weekend, and I'm terrible at keeping promises, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tanaka and Noya were best friends.

You couldn’t have one without the other.

Tanaka was the rolling to Noya’s thunder. The jelly to her peanut butter. The mustard to her ketchup.

But ketchup and mustard weren’t supposed to be harboring big gay crushes, were they?

They were supposed to help their friend find outfits and paint their nails and have those stupid sexy pillow fights shown in movies. Like she was doing now, at this sleepover.

“What about this one?” Tanaka held her arms out and twirled. The sleeveless shirt was pitch black, and had sleeves that hung mid waist on Tanaka. The baggy cargo pants where army print, and honestly Noya liked the whole outfit. It looked good.

But that was _her_ opinion.

“It looks good, but guys are weird these days. Don’t appreciate true beauty.” Noya goes back to trying to melt her s’more with the lighter she stole off Tanaka’s older brother. It was taking way too long, and frankly the idea had been stupid in the first place.

Not like she was going to give up now.

“I know right?! So what, I have short hair and dress sorta like a guy? I look good!” Tanaka went back into her closet, shimmying out of the cargo pants- which Noya only knew because she heard the rustling and a sharp curse as Tanaka almost tripped. She wasn’t a pervert- and came back in skinny jeans, the shirt still on. “Better?”

_Hella_.

“Totally! But is all you own pants?” Noya jumped up, half melted s’more forgotten as she went to snoop through Tanaka’s closet. “You would think, with school dress code and all, you’d at least have one skirt or more.”

Tanaka rubbed the back of her neck, bottom lip jutting out. “I do, but I never wear it. Doesn’t really fit me…”

“That’s okay! You don’t have to try it if it makes you uncomfortable,” Noya soothed, heading away from the unorganized pants section of Tanaka’s closet and favoring the shirts. “Let’s see what you got in here!”

Mostly just punk band shirts and white or black shirts with colorful designs that would make awesome tattoos.

“Here! This one!”

The shirt was white, with a swirling bunch of pastel colors made designs around a skull. It had short sleeves and was form fitting. “This one would look hella good!”

“You think?”

“Yeah! Try it,” Noya insisted, turning away to let Tanaka try it on. She turned back when Tanaka hummed thoughtfully.

Tanaka looked good. Really good in the shirt. God _dammit_.

“Yeah. I like it. But enough of this, let’s go have some fun! What happened to the s’more you were melting?” Tanaka’s inquiry reminded Noya that she probably shouldn’t have left a melting combination of marshmallows and chocolate just lying about. With a squawk, she diving towards the futon she was going to sleep on that night, only to find a large portion covered in sticky brown and white residue. Right where she was going to lay.

“Sorry, bro,” Noya sighed, trying to scrub it off the white sheets. Damn, what a shitty thing to do.

“It’s no problem! We’ll wash it, and you can just bunk with me tonight!”

Noya bit her lip, not keen on being so close to her big gay crush. But it was either that or sleeping on the floor, and Noya didn’t fancy waking up wanting To Die™.

“Yeah, sure…”

 

An hour later and the sheets were in the washer while Tanaka and Noya watched tv in Saeko’s room, praying to God he didn’t return before they had a chance to get out.

“What? No way, that was so fake,” Tanaka shouted, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen. Noya had to agree, but the movie was _so cool_.

“Shut up! It’s getting to a good part!” Noya was practically vibrating with excitement. It was the climax of the film. Big Brawny Dude was about to kick Evil Villian ass and she just could hold in her excitement.

She let out a whoop as the hero kicked the villian in the face, only stopping when Tanaka covered her mouth with her hand.

“Shush! Do you want Saeko to know we’re here?!” Ryuu’s panicked whisper reminded Noya that in fact, they were still doing something that could get them killed. Tanaka Saeko was not a force to be reckoned with.

Yet here they were.

Noya licked a stripe up Tanaka’s palm- ew sweaty- letting her tear her hand away with a disgusted noise before saying. “Relax! He went to get some food from the store, we have sometime even if he drives like a maniac.”

That when the jingling of keys in the door proved Noya _oh-so-terribly wrong_.

“Shit!” Tanaka cursed, turning off the tv and diving out of the room at maximum speed, Noya hot on her tail. They hid behind the couch as Saeko entered, singing lamely to a new hit song that Noya didn’t really like.

Tanaka gave Noya a terrified glance, before peeking over the couch to glance at her brother.

“Ryuu, what the fuck are you doing?”

Tanaka jumped up- along with Noya. Bros who ride together die together- and shouted, “Nothing! Just- Looking for my skull earrings. You know, the blue ones?”

“Didn’t you find those yesterday?”

 

Tanaka paled. “I lost them again…?”

Saeko narrowed his eyes, then snapped his fingers with a smirk.

“You two were making out, weren’t cha?”

“What? No- Bro, we’re just friends!”

 

Saeko snickered, waving a hand flippiantly as he advanced to his room, “Whatever you say, sis. Just make sure to use protection! Consent is key!”

Tanaka threw a remote at Saeko’s closed door, sticking her tongue out at it.

“What a loser.. Let’s go back to my room before he figures shit out.”

Noya nodded, face still red at the thought of Tanaka even _kissing_ her.

 

“Thanks man,” Tanaka said between breaths as she blew air on her nails to get them to dry faster. Noya waved a hand dismissively.

“No problem! I told you I had practice, plus it matches that one shirt now!”

Noya had painted pastel skulls on a white base coat of Tanaka’s nails. Of course not all of them were even, or that great, but Tanaka looked really happy.

“Alright. Well, I’m tired and going to bed once these dry. What time is it?”

Noya glanced at the alarm clock perched precariously on the edge of Tanaka’s bedside table. “Almost four in the morning.”

“Damn, we’re not gonna wake up til noon tomorrow,” Tanaka whistled. She tapped the top of her nails lightly before deeming them dry enough. “Night, Yuu. We’ll make pancakes or something in the morning.”

She wiggled underneath her covers, pulling a pillow under her head before closing her eyes and gradually drifting off.

Noya waited until Tanaka’s breathing even out enough and then slid under the covers as quietly as she could too. Taking a moment to stare at Tanaka’s face- who looked really different when she slept, without all the make up and constant aggressive faces-before she made a promise to herself.

_You’re going to man up and tell her how you feel before your third year ends. At the very least._

Sighing, she turned over and used her arm as a pillow. Yeah, she probably needed that extended time limit. God knows how long it’d take her to work up the balls- not that she’d get any- to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments doing wonderful things to the soul. Hope you enjoyed!!


	23. Chapter twenty three: Yamahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to treat her girlfriend after spring break. It's sweet and gay.

“ _Yamaguchi~_!”

Without giving her any time to brace herself, Hinata launched herself at Yamaguchi and clung to her back. Yamaguchi stumbled forward, cursing under her breath.

“H-hey, Hinata,” she sighed, looping her arms under Hinata’s thighs. “What’s up?”

Hinata doesn’t let her respond, instead awkwardly pulls her head to the side and starts pressing kisses to her cheeks and temples.

“I-” Kiss. “Missed-” Kiss. “You-” Kiss. “So-” Kiss. “Much!” Three kisses in rapid succession.

“I missed you too,” Yamaguchi giggled. “But we were only gone for a week, Spring Break doesn’t last long…”

“Well, seven days doesn’t seem like much, but it’s more hours and minutes and seconds,” Hinata rambled, burying her face in Yamaguchi’s hair. “And they don’t go _fwoosh_ ; they _drag_ and it sucks! I didn’t get to see you for a week and you had to suffer with Salty-shima!”

“I’m right here,” Tsukishima grumbled, wrinkling her nose and twisting her lip.

Yamaguchi pouted. “Hinata, don’t be mean.”

Hinata didn’t respond- vaguely Yamaguchi had the feeling she stuck her tongue out at Tsukishima instead- and wiggled until Yamaguchi let her drop to the ground.

“Let’s go on a date!”

“We have school, idiot,” Tsukishima interjected.

“After school then!” Hinata insisted. She looked up at Yamaguchi pleadingly, and how could she say no to _those eyes_.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Fine, after school. We’ll get some popsicles at the foothill store after practice, okay?”

“Great! See you at practice!” Hinata whooped, running back to her bike and pedaling towards the school at high speeds.

Tsukishima sighed dreamily. “Young love. Woe is me to see my precious Yamaguchi being stolen from me.”

“Don’t be like that, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi scolded. “I’ve seen the way you looked at Kageyama, as if you have any room to talk!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi smirked, swinging her arms as they kept walking. “Sorry Tsukki.”

 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata whined, dragging out the syllables. “Hurry up! I wanna get popsicles!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Yamaguchi sighed. “I don’t think I have enough to buy both of us popsicles. That’s okay I’ll just get you one-”

“Who said you were buying?”

Yamaguchi blinked, pausing from putting her shirt on to look back at Hinata. “You’re buying? But-”

“It’s fine! Now hurry up and put your dang shirt on!”

Yamaguchi laughed, pulling her uniform back on properly and lacing her fingers with Hinata. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

They made it to the foothill store in record time, considering Yamaguchi had just rode on the back of Hinata’s bike as she pedaled down hill. They skidded to a stop outside the store before heading in.

“Hey, kiddos,” Shimada greeted from one of the aisles. “Volleyball practice over?”

“Yep! Coach sure was hard to please today,” Hinata groaned, stretching her arms. “Do you have any soda pops left over?”

“Yeah, plenty! Better get them before Noya buys all of them though,” Shimada snickered, turning back down the aisle to put more goods in their proper place.

Hinata drags Yamaguchi through the store, grabbing the popsicles and heading to the half-asleep cashier to purchase.

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi says, giving Hinata a kiss on her forehead. The girl stops, face going as red as her hair as she stutters.

“It-it’s no big d-deal! Just a p-popsicle.”

“Still.” Yamaguchi smiles, breaking off a piece of her popsicle with her mouth. Hinata joins her in each her respective popsicle while she pulls the bike alongside them. They both finish before they reach the path where they branch off, and Yamaguchi offers to throw away her stick at the next trashcan.

“Nah, I’ll just throw it away at home,” Hinata insists, tucking the stick back into the wrapper. She hops up slightly, pressing a quick kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips before heading over to he bike. “See ya!”

“R-right. See you tomorrow!” Yamaguchi calls, smiling and waving as Hinata swings a leg over her bike and pedals off.

Tsukishima catches up a few minutes later, a fresh set of hickey’s dotting her throat. Yamaguchi smirks, but Tsukishima beats her to the punch. “Your face is as red as a tomato.”

“We-well I’m just- _Not fair, Tsukki_!”

Tsukishima smirks, leading the way back to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are severely appreciated. If you would like you can request a ship in the comments!


	24. Chapter twentyfour: Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in quite a while and i am really sorry for that ^^". To get back in the grove, have the fandom favorite, Kagehina!

“Kageyama! Hey- Kageyama wait up!”

Turning with a hum, Kageyama barely had time to prepare herself as Hinata slammed into her side, wrapping her arms around Kageyama’s torso and squeezing her with a squeal. “You’re here!”

“Of course I’m here. Now why am I here exactly?”

The night before Kageyama had just gotten out of her shower when she’d noticed a string of texts from Hinata.

From: Sunshine Dummy

_wanna hang tomorrow?_

_really wanna see you tomorrow_

_breaks almost over and such_

_please ___

__Maybe it was how awkwardly desperate Hinata sounded that made her agree, but Kageyama texted her consent and then her phone exploded with emojis, exclamation points, and plans on where to meet and when._ _

__Now there they were, walking hand in hand around Torono Town’s central shopping center, appreciating the holiday decorations and window shopping. They stop occasionally when something catches Hinata’s eye, before she either decides to go in the store alone or they move on._ _

__It isn’t long until Hinata starts turning away and pulling things out from certain bags and stuffing them in others. Their final stop is at a cafe where Hinata finally lets her come inside with her._ _

__Kageyama waits patiently behind Hinata, zoning out and watching as snow begins to fall outside until Hinata’s tugging her sleeve and she’s looking down._ _

__“Carry this for me?” Hinata asks, holding up a cardboard box with a handle. Kageyama takes it, and Hinata picks up her bags and carefully grabs the two drinks on the counter before leading the way to a booth with a perfect view outside._ _

__“Open it.” Hinata’s grin is too wide, happy, and infectious, and Kageyama’s lips pull to mimic hers as she opens the box. Her smile falls when she sees what’s inside._ _

__“This is… a cake.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“A birthday cake.”_ _

__“Yeah! Happy birthday!” Hinata grins, pulling up the shopping bags and pushing them across the table. “You can open those now or wait until after we eat!”_ _

__Kageyama chooses now, pulling one bag closer so she can peek inside._ _

__A bottle of peppermint perfume, a pair of high quality knee pads, and a folded up pastel blue sweater sweater._ _

__“You always complain about smelling bad after practice, and I’ve noticed your kneepads got pretty torn up after that one practice match, and you look _really good _in blue so I just-” Hinata rambles, stopping when Kageyama bites her lip.___ _

____“You remembered my birthday?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I did,” Hinata insists with a smile. “I also remember you telling me about how you never really celebrate with your family and- well- I just thought you deserved more than that? I don’t know pretty stupid but-um- open your other gifts!”_ _ _ _

____Kageyama grabs the other bag with a smile. Inside is a keychain and t-shirt from her favorite anime, a blue bracelet- _To go with your sweater! _\- and underneath the shirt a metal picture frame.___ _ _ _

______Inside the picture frame a photo of Kageyama, Hinata, and the other first years._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s from a day at the training camp where they’d been goofing off and playing around. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi swapped hairstyles, Tsukishima sporting pigtails with Yamaguchi flaunted a braid. Kageyama had let Hinata braid her hair, in exchange she got to set the mane of Hinata’s curls free while they’d all tackled Yachi and pulled his hair into a tiny side pony. They were all smiling and posing, and some of the other players had photobombed them and posed in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

______It gave Kageyama a warm feeling in her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn’t realize she was crying until Hinata was at herself panicking and trying to hug away the tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t mean to make you sad!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not _sad _,” Kageyama protested, hugging her back. “H-how much money did all of this cost? I should repay you-” _ __ _ _ _ ______

________“You don’t repay someone for a gift, Yamayama-kun!” Hinata laughed, though her face was a bit pinched and flushed, and Kageyama could see the shine of tears in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kageyama carefully tucked all her gifts back into the bags, before she and Hinata dug into their cake and hot cocoa, trading jokes and snide remarks like cards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________On the way home they walked hand in hand, chattering excitedly about upcoming matches and what they were going to do for New Year's and Christmas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kags! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment ^^"


	25. Chapter twentyfive: Oiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so cute fluffy girlfriends for the holidays. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate ^^. This is for the person who asked for some Oiyama, thank you for being so nice about it.

“Alright, _open them _!”__

__Yamaguchi opens her eyes, looks at Oikawa, and gasps._ _

__“You brought Niji!” She coos, hopping away from the bed to pet the Australian Shepherd puppy, completely forgetting Oikawa is even in her room for a moment._ _

__Niji yips at her, wiggling in Oikawa’s grasp until she’s passed over to Yamaguchi and attacks her face. Yamaguchi falls into a fit of giggles, collapsing on her bed and shrieking when Niji sticks her nose and tongue in her ears and on her neck._ _

__“Wow, rude Niji. I didn’t even get a hug yet,” Oikawa pouts, sitting on the other end of the bed. But her lips are twitching up in that fond smile she always gives Yamaguchi before she says something embarrassing (such as ‘you’re too cute’ or ‘how do I deserve you?’)._ _

__“Sorry, Oikawa. I’m leaving you for Niji. You can take everything else I just want the dog,” Yamaguchi teases, catching Niji off guard and squeezing her in a- loose- hug. Niji licks her face before squirming away and attacking Oikawa- who falls into a fit of laughter as Niji licks all her ticklish spots._ _

__Yamaguchi pouts. “Traitor,” she mourns, pointing an accusing finger at Niji, who balances on Tooru’s thigh. Niji just bats at her finger with a tri-color paw, nipping at Tadashi’s hand._ _

__Yamaguchi laughs, not noticing Oikawa’s silence until there are fingers lacing with her free hand and a voice next to her ear says, “Hey.”_ _

__Then Yamaguchi’s looking up, and Oikawa’s right there, and she’s smiling, and then she’s asking; ‘Can I kiss you?’, and Yamaguchi’s nodding because words aren’t really coming to her, and _she’s leaning in _-___ _

____And Niji’s making out with her girlfriend instead of her._ _ _ _

____“Oh gross! Niji, you have terrible breath,” Oikawa protests, pushing the puppy away. Niji switches her attack from her mouth to her fingers, ignoring the commotion going on around her._ _ _ _

____Yamaguchi’s close to crying through her titters. “My girlfriend’s cheating on me with a dog!”_ _ _ _

____“That was completely non consensual and I’m suing Niji as soon as we go home,” Oikawa clarifies, picking up Niji and trapping her on the floor. Niji whines, scratching at Tadashi’s comforter begging to be let up again._ _ _ _

____“Aw, you hurt her feelings,” Yamaguchi teases, jutting out her bottom lip._ _ _ _

____“And she hurt my immune system. Now, about that kiss,” Oikawa purrs, leaning in._ _ _ _

____Her lips meet Yamaguchi’s palm. “Not with that dog breath.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa leans away with a dramatic sob. “Niji, you ruined my relationship!” She cries at the puppy, trying to hide her smile as Niji bats at her finger._ _ _ _

____Yamaguchi leans over, and they get lost in petting Niji’s fur for a few minutes, until she offers; “How about I make us some hot cocoa, and _then_ we’ll test your breath?”__ __

______Wow that sounded stupid. Nice going Yamaguchi-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah sure. Got any peppermint?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Not too bad, Yamaguchi. Not too bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They huddle on the couch, flipping through the news channels and trying to get Niji to calm down while they both sip hot cocoa._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blanket they share is covered in dog hair by the time Niji finally plops down between Oikawa and Yamaguchi to nap._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both smile fondly at her, finding her much more interesting than the weather map playing in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Oikawa murmurs, hand wandering from Niji’s nape to Yamaguchi’s fingers. “Is that kiss still up for sale?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi giggles nervously, looking around before looking Oikawa in the eye. “Just really quick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They connect for only a moment, but it’s soft, warm, tastes like chocolate, and it’s all Yamaguchi needs until they’re alone in her room, away from prying parents._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lace their hands under the folds of the blanket, and lean back to enjoy the short program that came on while they were distracted._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They sneak back upstairs after the program ends and enjoy much longer, sweeter kisses while Niji naps on Yamaguchi’s pillows._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it was short! Fun fact; Niji means rainbow! According to google anyways. Happy holidays!! Please leave a comment and kudos.


	26. Chapter twentysix: YamaKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! I want to try something different and write fantasy instead of slice of life (atleast I think that's what i've really been writing???) I hope you enjoy!!

“ _Kageyama_! I _told_ you to stop picking fights with Hinata!” Yamaguchi scolds, holding up her glowing, lightly pulsing hand. Kageyama grimaces, flinching away as the witch’s hand presses down on the sore spot in her ankle.

“She started it though!” Kageyama protests, wings flaring out in irritation. Yamaguchi lifts a brow, batting the tip of a wing away from her head.

“Don’t you flap your wings at _me_ , Kageyama, I’m the one healing you.” Yamaguchi wraps her magic pulsing hand around Kageyama’s ankle, and asks, “What were you guys even fighting about this time? And how on earth did you hurt your ankle?”

Kageyama hisses as the magic does it’s work. _You’d think healing magic would be soothing at first…_ “She was going on about how she doesn’t see why I like milk so much, so I told her I don’t get why she likes meat buns so much-”

Yamaguchi snorts. It’s cute and Kageyama can’t handle it when she’s mad.

“ _Stop it_ ,” she commands, hands coming up to squeeze Yamaguchi’s cheeks. She keeps laughing. “Stop, stop, stop! You are being too cute and _yes_ I know I lied.”

“You eat meat buns just as much as you fight over stupid things! Of course Hinata was going to call you out on that obvious lie!” Yamaguchi titters out, hand going from healing Kageyama’s ankle to supporting herself on it as she laughs.

Kageyama pouts. “Yes. She did call me out. And-”

“Wait, wait,” Yamaguchi gasps. “Let me guess- You tried to deny it and you both _stupidly_ try to resolve it with your fists?”

Kageyama thoughtfully studies the plants hanging from Yamaguchi’s ceiling. It’s a miracle she managed to squeeze her wings in here without knocking anything over.

Yamaguchi snorts again and bursts out laughing. Kageyama pouts, and asks sullenly, “Are you done?”

“Al-almost.” She takes a deep breath and tries to look Kageyama in the eye. 

Then she falls apart laughing again and Kageyama finds herself giggling. Alright, maybe it had been a _bit_ stupid.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yamaguchi heaves, trying to regain her composure again. “Does your ankle feel any better?”

An experimental twist to each side. “Yeah. Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

“No problem,” Yamaguchi murmurs, giving Kageyama one of _those_ smiles. The full, stretched grin, crinkled eyes, soft look-

“Uh, before I head out can I- uh,” Kageyama breaks off, hesitating. God way to go, Kageyama. Way to impress your pretty girlfriend. Hey are those freckles new-

“Can I have a kiss, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asks, smiling with a knowing look in her eyes, and already leaning forward. Kageyama flushes- not as if Yamaguchi’s cheeks aren’t a cute red color also but still- and nods.

Yamaguchi giggles nervously, leaning forward and brushing their lips together. It’s a bit drawn out, soft, and it makes Kageyama blush _harder_.

Kageyama doesn’t even notice that her wings have caged both of them in until she opens her eyes and realizes that Yamaguchi’s shop is _a lot darker_ than before.

Yamaguchi giggles again, while Kageyama retracts her wings with a flustered cough.

“See ya’ around, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi grins, leaning in to press another sweet kiss to her cheek.

Kageyama doesn’t know if her face can get any redder. “S-see ya, Yamaguchi,” she splutters, making her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos!!


	27. Chapter Twentyseven: KenHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are almost over! I hope you all enjoyed yours!

Hinata bounced from one foot to the next, looking around the train car. A tired older lady smiled at her, two identical twin boys curled up on either side of her. An elderly man read his newspaper, frowning as he read. Two junior high boys kept glancing at her, nudging each other and snickering.

Finally the train rolled to a stop, and Hinata stopped bouncing.

_’We’ve arrived at the Nerima Station in Tokyo. Have a nice day.’_

Hinata was the first one out of the car, dodging the people crowded near the doors and nearly losing her backpack.

Tokyo was huge! Just seeing the building out the window of the train car heading into the city was nerve wrecking. How did the Nekoma team get to school?

Hinata shook her head and smacked her cheeks. “Focus!” She muttered, trying to get out of the crowds. “You came here for a reason! Now to find-”

“Shouyou!” A small voice called from behind her.

Hinata turned on the heel of her shoe, feeling her face split into a grin.

“Kenma!”

Weighed down in several layers of clothes, Kenma swam through the crowds. Hinata broke into a run, shouting back apologies as she ran into people, launching herself at Kenma.

“Kenma!” She squealed, wrapping her legs around Kenma’s waist- somehow, through all of the clothing- and holding on tight. “It’s been so long! How have you been? How is school? How is the club? Have you finished any other games?”

“Shouyou-” Kenma wheezed, hugging Hinata back. “You’re heavy. Please get off.”

“ _Oops_! Sorry,” Hinata giggled, letting Kenma drop her but going straight back in for a hug. “Tell me everything! _Show me_ everything!”

Kenma sighs, but she’s hugging Hinata back. “I can’t do that if we spend the entire time hugging in the train station.”

“Right! Right,” Hinata chirped, letting go but latching onto Kenma’s hand. “Lead the way!”

 

“ _Kenma_ ,” Hinata drawled, pouting as she pressed her face to the flat surface of the kotatsu. “We were supposed to go see stuff!”

“Tomorrow. We have all week and I’m cold,” Kenma murmurs from her side, pulling her corner of the blanket tighter around herself. She’s in the middle of a pokemon battle, but Hinata’s seen her play this round before and knows Kenma will have it done quickly.

Hinata scoots closer, wrapping the blanket tighter and moving her head from the table to Kenma’s shoulder. “Did you restart the game?”

“I wanted to try it with a different starter this time… Plus I got bored in my last game…” Kenma admits quietly, resting her cheek on top of Hinata’s head.

“Wait, wasn’t your last game the one where I got you that Celebi?”

Kenma doesn’t answer.

“ _Kenma_! You killed my child!”

“I don’t see any adoption forms or birth certificates,” Kenma mutters.

“You killed my baby! My only child! I trusted you!”

“You can always catch another.”

“But I can’t catch her again!”

“That Celebi was a boy…”

“I can’t ever catch- what was it’s- I can’t ever catch Spring again!”

“You didn’t name him Spring, you named him Turnip-kun, but whatever floats your boat…”

Hinata turned to press her face into Kenma’s shoulder, pretending to sob. Kenma heaves a breath, turning to press a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head.

“If I go make you hot cocoa or something will you cheer up?”

“Yes please!” Hinata chirps, cheering when Kenma save her game post-battle and leaves the warmth of the shared blankets to head in to the kitchen.

“Do you want whipped cream on yours?” She calls back, pulling her bangs out of her face.

“Of course!”

Hinata took the chance to look through the pokemon Kenma had caught so far, flipping through while humming that one annoying pop song that was way too catchy.

Then she saw one pokemon that caught her eye.

“Kenma! You named a torchic after me!?” Hinata asked, clicking it to look over it’s stats. It wasn’t the best. Kenma probably didn’t use it a lot.

“Yeah. I don’t know why I keep it though, it’s as bad at fighting as you are at volleyball,” Kenma teases, setting Hinata’s cocoa in front of her before sitting down.

Hinata spluttered, hitting Kenma with her foot. “That’s mean!”

“Well, you have gotten better after all of the training camps, and you still have Lev beat.” Kenma steals her DS back, snuggling up with Hinata again. Legs tossed over Hinata’s lap and arms around her waist, Kenma laid her head on Hinata’s shoulder while she took a sip of her cocoa.

“I’ll always be better than Lev! I’m going to kick her 1,000 centimeter ass!”

Kenma smiles, and Hinata pretends her heart doesn’t flutter.

_Stupid cute girls!_

“I’m sure you will, one day. Do you want to visit the Sky Tree tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Can you see all of Tokyo from the top?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment or kudos, and good luck with work, school, etc!


	28. Chapter twenty eight: BokuAkaKuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls set up a group date and enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone! I had trouble thinking of what I could do for this particular request! But I sincerly hope you all enjoy it!!

It takes exactly one second between when Kenma steps into the cafe for someone to start screaming her name.

“Kenma! Ken! Over here!” Bokuto calls, standing out of her seat and waving enthusiastically to her, as if she wouldn’t recognize the group with the back of their heads alone.

Akaashi scoots over and lets Kenma sit next to her as Bokuto and Kuroo beam at her.

“We already ordered you a drink,” Akaashi murmurs, pushing a to-go cup her way. “Cinnamon, just how you like it.”

“What do you wanna do first!?” Bokuto’s bouncing in her seat, and she’s probably the one that keeps kicking Kenma’s feet under the table. “We can go to the trampoline place first! Oh- Or the shopping district! Or the-”

 

Kuroo leans on Bokuto’s shoulder, lips parted in an easy-going smile. “Bo, let her at least get a sip of her drink. We have all the time in the world.”

“Right, right,” Bokuto hums, stilling for a moment. “Sorry Kenma.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma mutters, poking her straw into the layer of whipped cream and taking a sip. She sits back in the booth with a sigh, holding her drink to her chest.

“Trampolines first,” she decides, hooking her feet around Bokuto’s.

Hearing Bokuto’s excited coo is worth the impending exhaustion.

 

“Holy shit what is that!” Bokuto screeches, taking off running.

“Bokuto-san, watch your language!” Akaashi calls after her, sighing in exasperation. Kenma peeks over her shoulder, kicking her feet from her place on Akaashi’s back.

“What did she see?”

Kuroo smirks.

“Well you see, Kenma dear, I chose this establishment for a particular reason.”

Kenma narrows her eyes. “Kuroo, I swear to God. If I look over at Bokuto, and-”

“Kenma! Kuroo! Akaashi! They have a volleyball area!” Bokuto squeals, eyes wide and bright.

“Wow, Kuroo,” Akaashi tuts, pretending- very badly- not to be amused at Kenma’s misery. “That was a very phallic move.”

“Did you really have to censor yourself like that?” Kuroo teases, tying her flannel around her waist. “Beside, it’ll be fine! Regular volleyball is hard, but consider _trampoline volleyball_!”

Kenma swing at Kuroo, nearly taking Akaashi with her. “You have no idea how much I want to kill you.”

Kuroo grabs her swinging hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Love you too, babe.”

 

The volleyball area in the trampoline place is actually _really_ pathetic.

The net hangs loosely and has to be ducked under. Too many children had crowded up in there, so they had to wait a bit before some kids got bored and left. Then when they finally did get inside the protective netting and had sorted out teams- Kuroo and Akaashi versus Bokuto and Kenma- there was the problem of the strong foot odor smell and _staying upright_.

Even with separated sections for individual people to bounce on.

Kenma fell over trying to serve over the stupid net; the serve smacked into the net and bounced over to the kid who just threw it under.

Kuroo got the ball, and with unfair balance managed to land on her feet after serving.

“You should pay more attention during warm ups, kitten,” she teases.

“You should pay more attention to your mom,” Kenma retorts, receiving the ball and miraculously staying upright.

But the ball goes flying over the net to Akaashi, who sends it straight back. Because no one’s stupid enough to try spiking the ball on a trampoline.

Until Bokuto is stupid enough to try and spike the ball on a trampoline.

“BOKUTO-SAN DON’T SPIKE AT CHILDREN!”

“They’re easy prey! Why you gotta be like that Akaashi!” Bokuto whines, leaning back and bouncing onto her ass pouting.

Eventually volleyball gets boring- and Kenma threatens to cut a child enough- that they leave. They wander around aimlessly for a bit: jump on a more public set of sectioned trampolines, sing along to popular pop songs with varying enthusiasm and pitch, and even have a contest to see who can jump the highest-Akaashi wins.

Then they leave to grab some food from Mcdonalds before they go shopping, just to fuel up.

But nothing ever stays that simple with Bokuto and Kuroo around.

“Where did they go?” Akaashi asks, setting the food-loaded tray down. Kenma simply points up at the playplace, grabbing a few fries.

“I told them not to.”

“Did you even get up to stop them?” Akaashi sighed, sitting next to her and slurping on a milkshake.

“Nah. Too much effort. Too tired from jumping,” Kenma hums, seeing a flash of silver and black in one of the dirty windows. “There she go.”

“Do you always speak in meme or are you broken today?”

There’s a loud thud from above and a screech.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Kenma teases, sneaking a sip of Akaashi’s milkshake. “Wanna split their food?”

Fortunately for Kuroo and Bokuto, they get bored before Akaashi and Kenma finish half of their fries.

 

“ _Kenma_! I can’t believe all you bought was video game and anime merch!” Bokuto scolds, nudging her with an elbow.

Kenma frowns, nudging her back. “Really? That’s your fault then.”

Bokuto’s indignant squawk is silenced by Akaashi and Kuroo’s knowing stares.

“It’s no problem,Bo, because I…” Kuroo drawls, dramatically reaching into her bag. “Bought her this!”

 

It’s a small skirt with black owls dotting white fabric. Bokuto coos and tackles Kuroo with a loud, “ _Bro_! Kenma you _have to_ wear it, I _insist_!”

“It would be better for you anyways,” Kenma mutter, casting her eyes down.

“Oh! I know! I bought the same exact one!” Bokuto informs her, reaching around one of her bags to pull out the skirt. It’s black with white owls but basically the same. “Now we can twin!”

“C’mon, Kitten,” Kuroo teases. “Even me and Akaashi got matching skirts.”

Kenma knows. She laughed at Akaashi’s desperate glares sent her way while Kuroo made her model a cat printed skirt. Karma’s a bitch.

“Fine.” She mutters.

She ignores Akaashi’s smirk until she clears her throat. “This is where we split.”

“Oh, bummer!” Bokuto pouts. She latches onto Kuroo and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “See ya later!”

She hesitates to hug Kenma, before Kenma gives in and opens her arms. Bokuto slips in with a happy cooing noise and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Akaashi follows suit, pulling Kenma and Kuroo in for a hug and whispering, “We’re going to kick your asses at the next practice match. Love ya’,” before pressing quick kisses to both of their cheeks and leaving with Bokuto.

Kuroo sighs, leaning against Kenma’s shoulder. “How did we end up with such great girlfriends?”

“Witchcraft,” Kenma supplies, linking her fingers with Kuroo and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and a kudos! Requests open for those interested!


	29. Chapter twenty nine: KinHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Hinata go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY FOR HOW LONG I WAS GONE BUT I AM BACK NOW!!! I hope you enjoy! This is for the person who requested Kinhina, I hope it's to your liking!!

Kindaichi should have known better than to suggest games for their ‘sorta a date but there’s always an extra person’ night. Because her girlfriend was way to competitive, and of course because Kunimi secretly enjoyed watching the world crumble around her, she would have invited Kageyama.

It was only a matter of time.

Hinata slammed down her card. “ **Draw four motherfucker** ,” she screamed at Kageyama. Something in Kageyama snapped.

She threw down all 17 of her cards, and promptly flipped the table. Sending everyone’s drinks and candy- excluding Kunimi’s because of course- and tackled Hinata.

“Kageyama! What the _fuck_!” Kindaichi shouted, rushing for towels. “I just vacuumed you whore!”

“Babe! Babe please help!” Hinata screamed, pushing her foot against Kageyama’s face to keep her from pummeling her. “Ow _jesus christ_ she bit me!”

By the time Kindaichi came stumbling back weighed down with too many towels for three drinks on varying levels of empty, Hinata had a fist raised to punch Kageyama in the boob and Kageyama was screaming.

Then Kunimi piped up from where she say untouched and tidy on the couch, legs crossed and sipping her bubble tea, “Just so you guys know, that’s all on my story now.”

Kindaichi threw a towel at her.

 

“She actually bit your foot,” Kindaichi marveled, trailing her fingers over the teeth marks.

“H-hey, quit it that tickles,” Hinata titters, jerking her foot away. After Kageyama’s outburst, they had cleaned up the floor and table before trying a mild game of UNO with a new rule- _no one could have more than ten cards_. Then Kunimi had gotten bored with the lack of drama and left. Kageyama followed soon after, apologizing to Kindaichi before gathering her stuff and leaving.

“Who bites someones foot?” She complained after a moment. “She doesn’t know where it’s been, or what I’ve touch with it!”

“In her defense, I would have bitten you too if I had 17 cards and you made me draw four more,” Kindaichi admits, feeling her lips quirk up at the horrified look Hinata gives her.

“You come into my house-”

Kindaichi snorts. “You live on the other side of town.”

“Eat my food. Drink my tea. Side with my enemies-”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you big baby,” Kindaichi coos, pulling herself onto the couch and flopping like a rag doll onto Hinata. “You know I’d never actually side with Kageyama over you.”

“Hmph, can’t be to sure now-a-days,” Hinata grumped, trying to keep the corners of her mouth down. She was succeeding. “Traitors everywhere.”

Kindaichi propped up her chin on her palm. “And how would a traitor make it up to you, hypothetically speaking?”

Hinata thinks for a minute, playing with the ends of Kindaichi’s ponytail. “Food.”

“What kind of food?”

Hinata’s eyes crinkle and her face splits with her grin. “Tamago kake gohan. _Please_ ,” she draws out the last part, smile dropping and being replaced with an exaggerated pout.

Kindaichi sighs, rolling off of Hinata. “I can’t believe my girlfriend only loves me for my food,” she laments, scooting off the couch. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind the heartache she’s caused- _rude_ \- and instead chooses to cheer, somersaulting off the couch.

She hovers around Kindaichi as she prepares the meal, latching onto her back and shuffling behind her as she moves through the kitchen to gather ingredients.

“Crack those eggs babe,” she cheers, jumping onto Kindaichi’s back and nearly pulling both of them to the ground.

Kindaichi looks at her with furrowed brows and a twisted mouth. “Please stop trying to attempt a murder-suicide.”

“C’mon, we would have been fine!” Hinata assures her, tapping her nose with a finger.

“I could have broken your tailbone!” Kindaichi exclaims, carefully pouring soy sauce into the bowl. “Then you would have had to sit out during volleyball practice-”

“ _How dare you threaten me like this_!”

“It would have been your fault,” Kindaichi points out. “Now hand me that spoon.”

Hinata obliged, handing Kindaichi the spoon after she capped the soy sauce. Kindaichi stirred, enjoying the warmth on her back and Hinata’s steady breaths.

“This is boring, I’m gonna turn on Netflix,” Hinata complains, hopping off Kindaichi’s back after pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “What do you wanna watch?”

“What-whatever you want is fine,” Kindaichi stutters, cheeks way too warm. God it was _just a kiss_!

“Thank Kindaichi!” Hinata calls back, charging into the living room and hoping on the couch.

Kindaichi jumps when the timer dings, alerting her to the finished rice.

She mixes the egg and soy sauce mix in with the rice, balancing both bowls on her palms and carefully walking over to couch where Hinata’s put on one of her anime’s.

Hinata snatches her bowl, giving Kindaichi another cheek kiss- her face feels like it’s going to explode- and pulls her down to cuddle with her. “You’ll _love_ this show, I swear.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Kindaichi hums, propping her chin on Hinata’s shoulder and spooning some rice into her mouth.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'll add more later. Please leave a kudos and a comment.


End file.
